Sonnyella
by iOutspoken
Summary: Sonny's life is turned upside down when her mom remarries and she inherits two younger stepbrothers, making her life much harder than it is as she sets up the Condor Studios yearly party, only a knight by the name of Chad can save her. Tons of Channy! R
1. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Snail's Pace

Disclaimer : I don't own SWAC, ABC, or Another Cinderella Story. Just John, Jacob, and Sonny's crapy phone. Lol.

Authors Note: Well I've had this story written down for about a month now and I've completely forgotten to post it. I remembered about a week ago when "Another Cinderella Story" showed on ABC.. (Sonny's thoughts are italicized) If you like this please review and comment. Otherwise I will just discontinue it :/ Also, check out my stories "Chad with a chance of eavesdropping" and "Sonny with a chance of eavesdropping" Thanks so much, lots of love, iOutspoken

I plopped down onto my bed, dog-tired from working all day.

"Finally!" I breathed out as I tensely picked at my cuticles, hoping that my stepbrothers John or Jacob wouldn't walk in. I despised the man Mom married. _If that's what she was happy with though…_

I sighed loudly. I was in my room now. _Nobody could hear me. I knew mom could save me from this hell but, by complaining what I would be doing would be shooting down her confidence, making her miserable and worst of all sending her out looking for another mate._

"Lighten up Sonny, it's not worth the trouble" I mumbled to myself. I stared down at new phone.

"New". _Hah. I missed my cow phone. Rob, my stepfather, insisted that John really needed a new phone and that I'd be just fine with this dinosaur. Despite of being a working actress, and John only being twelve-"and six eights" as he always added._

_Mom was out at work much too early in the mornings anyways, why bother saying anything. Would it really make a difference? Again, all it would do would put her through more anxiety. She didn't need that. _

I mean… living with Rob and his bratty kids had its advantages. For one thing, I have my own room. – it's a decent size too, bigger than my old room. Mom doesn't seem to work any less though. It's almost as if she works even more now. Every night before dozing off, I remind myself "at least you have a bigger room now" , but always afterwards I ask myself " Does a full-size room really matter more than what's going on in my life?" "How Rob would make me miss rehearsals, just to watch his children, even when he was home?" "How I had almost lost my spot on "So Random" because he wanted to watch "the game" in silence?" "How I'd have to just barely, squeeze in personal hygiene because I was busy cleaning up behind those two brats?"

I heaved a sigh again, only this time in glee. Weekdays past 9:30 were always my retreat. Of course- after putting thing one and thing two to sleep. I stripped down out of my mucky clothing and I put on my nightgown, really an oversized t-shirt of my mother's. I hopped into my bed and frowned as I looked down at my "new phone" once again.

"Chill Sonny, at least you still have some kind of bond to your social life." I mumbled, upset. That's how I spent most of my time since mom got married. Pissed off.

I reached over my bedside and grabbed my phone. I glared at it-it was a dark gray-an extremely depressing color, along with being such a gloomy tint, the paint was chipping, revealing an even darker, more miserable gray. I sighed as I tried to get to my phonebook through my cell phone- but some keys were missing, and sometimes the phone would shut off unexpectedly. Almost as if it had gotten wet at some point.

Upon finally reaching my destination –"Phonebook" I squealed in delight, only to scowl once more. I had grown so accustomed to my full keyboard on my cow phone that I had forgotten how to use a normal phone. My fingers clumsily glided over the keys until I found the familiar, trio of a name I had been looking for. "Chad Dylan Cooper" I skimmed over his name and selected "Send Message." We had left a "battle" halfway earlier, and I knew I wouldn't sleep calmly, well less calmly than usual, that I wouldn't be able to snooze without thinking about it first.

At a snail's pace I wrote "So we're good?" I watched in awe as a small black and white hourglass showed up on the tiny phone's screen and began to turn over. Slowly-of course. Suddenly I heard a low blip and blurry text popped up, confirming that I had sent the message. I huffed and glowered at my hands. The nice deep shade of red I had painted my nails with yesterday night was more than half way gone, and my hands felt rough, almost like a mans. They felt battered and ugly. Not to mention the small scrapes I had on them from amusing the brats. I sulked and tried to think of something more positive, like rehearsal tomorrow. I wasn't being myself. I wasn't Sonny anymore. I yearned, I craved, to be Sonny but with my new "home", things were just never the same anymore. Not since Rob.

Lost in my hopeful, upbeat thoughts, I almost didn't noticed the low beep my phone made, indicating that I had received a message. "Oh we're so good" read the message on my screen. I could almost hear Chad saying those four words. Regardless of ignoring him when I see him, or being rude to him when we do talk… I smiled at the thought of talking to Chad. He could be a total jerk but sometimes, he was a really thoughtful guy.

I thought about sending a message to Tawni, Nico, Grady, or even Zora but the process was much too long. And I was feeling tired. At least I'd be able to see everybody tomorrow. I could rehearse sometimes, and today I had gotten so far ahead of my chores that I might even have time to relax tomorrow! I'm sure Rob would think up some new chores for me to do, but as for the bright side, if he didn't, I could pretend that my life was the same as it was, as recent as a few months ago.

I stayed up, I'm not sure what I was expecting. I lightly ran my damaged fingers over the blisters on my hands, and I glared at nothing in particular as I thought about how Rob would pretend to be nice to me tomorrow morning as my mom finished up her daily routine, and sprinted out the door, and then the second she left he would yell at me, spit on me and make me do chores that should take a few days to get done, in just a few hours.

Authors Note: Did you like it? If you noticed it had a Cinderella-y feel…Tell me what you think! Leave a review on your way out! Tenth reviewer gets something special ! (I'll message you)

Thanks so much readers, and check out my other stories!! Love, – iOutspoken


	2. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Lush Grass

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Cinderella :/ .**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update "Chad With A Chance…" But I've been working on this story! I will update soon though so that I can't get that series out of the way. Remember though please R&R, A review is the best gift you can give an author!**_

_**A/N : So in my last a/n I said that my tenth reviewer would get something special….only, My 10**__**th**__** reviewer signed anonymously!!!!! GRRR! So something special will be awarded to my **__**15**__**th**____**reviewer**_

So I wanted to dedicate this Chapter to **Jonas x Knight**** , mainly for being so awesome, for reappearing on the face of the Earth, and for helping me find **_**the dress**____****__** Thanks so much! Thanks to my other reviewers too though! You're all amazing!**_

_I stayed up, I'm not sure what I was expecting. I lightly ran my damaged fingers over the blisters on my hands, and I glared at nothing in particular as I thought about how Rob would pretend to be nice to me tomorrow morning as my mom finished up her daily routine, and sprinted out the door, and then the second she left he would yell at me, spit on me and make me do chores that should take a few days to get done, in just a few hours._

_I was awakened by the brats. I'm sure Rob woke them up, just to wake me up._

"Geddup geddup!" Yelled Jacob in his baby voice. _I hate it when he does that. He's twelve just like John and he can't do a single thing for himself. Almost like an actual baby. Last night he came to my room and flicked my nose over and over again until I woke up. Only to ask me for a glass of water- when the kitchen is way closer to his room than it is to mine. Ummm…hello? You'd think twelve is a pre-teen, but Jacob seems to only be entering the early stages of toddler-ness. I might feel some sympathy if he had ADD or ADHD but he doesn't, therefore __**no**__ sympathy._

"Yeah! Jeez Sonny you're so lazy!" screeched John as he so aggressively pulled at my ponytail. _Jacob may speak in a baby's voice. All the time- but he was never violent. John- I was sure- had already ruined my cow phone, and was currently wrecking my hair. I'd rather have Jacob over John any day._

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I shouted, not opening my eyes, but throwing my hands up in the air like a referee.

_I heard a loud whistle and the boys went galloping out of my door, leaving a mess on the way out of course, towards the sound. Like dogs. For sure it was Rob's whistle, and of course the boys obeyed him like a pair of dense Rottweiler. Before dismissing the boys, and entering himself, I saw Rob's plump stomach, and then Rob. He stomped in and sneered at me, clearly pleased at the work of his minions, twirling a shiny silver whistle in his hands._

_For Rob to have woken me up so noisily and so early on, it had to mean that my mother had left for work before her hours, to get a head start._

I sighed loudly, exasperated_. Today would be a good day though, I always had great days when I was over at the studio .I could lie to Rob about having to stay late to make up some sketch, and I could get Nico to call as "Marshal". Too easy _I thought_. Or hoped._

I hopped over to my closet and whipped open the doors. I looked through my assortment of mostly tattered clothes. _I would thank the twins for that later._ I decided that since I usually had to bike to the studio I'd wear something uncomplicated. I picked out a basic , white, v-neck t-shirt, and some lightly washed jeans. I quickly pulled on my purple converse and I let my hair loose, covering a tiny hole on the shoulder of my shirt. I had to hurry since the trip to the studio alone was a little bit less than an hour, and Rob wouldn't let me be until he had an extravagant breakfast, like my mom always makes him. _I ran and almost slipped as I realized that I had to hurry this up and make an "acceptable" breakfast by Rob's standards, for him __**and **__his monkeys._

I flung every cabinet I could open and searched for the ingredients. I found some ripened fruit, butter, cinnamon, flour and eggs. _The ingredients screamed fruit pancakes_. As I greased a frying pan and mixed the batter, I turned my phone on, slowly of course, and I checked my messages.

I had one from Tawni, nothing out of the ordinary though. _I didn't have to read it to know that it was something along the lines of "So…I'm still pretty right?"_ I began to carefully write back "_Of course you're- _I typed, when the prehistoric cell phone filled in the rest of the message_. I hadn't realized that I had to remind Tawni of it so often, for my phone to remember…I sent the message and continued cooking._

To my surprise, my pancakes smelled mouth-watering. I breathed in deeply as I poured bright ruby strawberries, and deep navy colored blueberries into the mix. I sighed, enjoying the moment. Troubled when I realized that it was six and I had to be at the studio by eight- thirty, preferably earlier. _I had to speed things up. I made a stack full of colorful pancakes, topped with a dollop of cream. I would have loved to taste one of them, but I knew I would probably eat something at the studio._ I poured three mugs full of bright, sweet smelling orange juice and I left them on the clean, wooden tabletop. _What could Rob complain about? The pancakes smelled and looked delicious, besides he liked berries, what could go wrong?_

I called for Rob and the monsters to come and eat breakfast. _The boys showed up immediately but typical Rob to know that I'm on a tight schedule, waiting on the approval of his meal to leave, and make me wait. Rob showed up fifteen minutes behind the boys. I nervously peeked at my watch._

The time read exactly seven o' clock. _I could tell the boys liked the pancakes, but Rob had told them not to encourage what I do, so I watched them scarf them down in silence. Rob sluggishly plopped down on top of the poor wooden dining chair and purposely tasted the pancakes makings sounds of approval and disapproval all at once_. I watched fearfully as Rob signaled with his grubby hands "they're okay".

_I knew I'd have to stay to clean up, so as they ate I cleaned up the entire kitchen. He silently rose up from his chair, in what seemed like a disappointed mood. He probably wanted them to taste horrible so that he could scold me. I could tell he loved them though. Seeing as how the stack of eighteen pancakes I had made disappeared so briefly, he had to have loved them. He got up and pointed at the messy table, alongside "by coincidence" spilling his orange juice all over it. He vanished, giving me the "OK" to leave the house after cleaning_. I glanced at my phone, the time reading seven-twenty. I pulled out paper towels and cleaned up the mess, glad that I had used paper plates and utensils, saving me time from washing them.

I left the kitchen spotless as I breathlessly jumped onto my old, but faithful, bicycle. I pedaled as quickly as I could to the studio. _Not even stopping to admire anything, not even the patch of daises and sunflowers I passed on the route over there._ I briefly glanced down at my phone again, the blurry text reading, eight-fifteen. _I had fifteen minutes left to get there, on a ride that would usually take another half hour to arrive._

I sucked up the tears I felt glazing my eyes over, and I pedaled faster, so fast that my hair hitting my face, felt like tiny, furious whips. I momentarily slowed to cross the street in front of the studio, still going fast though I pedaled across the street and almost got hit by a cherry red convertible. _I didn't bother to look at who was in the car, or who it was that yelled "_Watch it! You'll scratch my baby_!" I had a pretty good idea of who it was though._

I pulled into the parking lot at the studio, and while my trusty, lemon yellow bicycle was still in motion, I hopped off and heard my brakeless bike plop onto the ground, nearly skinning my leg when a masculine arm caught me from behind.

"God Sonny, you have got to watch where you're going. You really are, extremely uncoordinated." Smirked a overly self-assured. voice.

_I turned my head, unsurprised to find a mop of perfect blonde hair and a cocky grin._

"No time Chad! No time!" I yelled breathless at Chad, as I ran in place and struggled to loosen myself from his grip. _He was strong. And his gentle touch gave me goose bumps._

"Chad, let me go!" I complained, gasping out of breath

I whipped out my phone and checked the time. Eight-thirty two. "I'm too late, again" I sighed wheezing.

"Too late for what?" asked a curious Chad, much too close to me. I gasped startled when I realized that Chad's arm was still around my waist and that we were close enough for me to smell his cologne. _Mmmm…._

Momentarily dazed by his scent and bronzed skin, I suddenly pushed him away "Ew, get off!"

_Almost as if he were also lost in the moment Chad looked around startled and gave me some space. Jerk. I didn't need a hero. Much less one of the Chad species_.

"Late for what?" asked a smug Chad again.

"Why do you care?" I accused him.

"I don't." He replied too quickly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I turned on the heel of my converse and sprinted into the studio.

_I winced at the thought of kind, sweet Marshal yelling at me. I was late though, and he was right._

I dashed in, only to find none of my cast mates in the prop room. Surprised, I ran into our nasty cafeteria. Only to find myself alone with an opera singing cafeteria lady. Shocked, and a little bit scared I galloped outside where I was welcomed by a quirky voice I'd know anywhere.

"Sonny you're finally here!" squealed Zora. My peculiar air-vent friend greeted me with a hug I hugged back confused.

"Wait so, I'm not late?" I asked perplexed.

"Nope" answered a suave Nico popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah he gave us the whole day off to goof around and get inspiration for sketches!" Chuckled and overly excited Grady.

I grinned my toothy grin, when I realized Tawni was missing.

"Hey where's Tawni?" I asked full of wonder.

"She took the day off, and visited _Tawnitown_ , if you know what I'm talking about." Answered Nico smoothly.

"Yeah she had a little melt down in the prop room over some missing coco-moco-coco…" piped up Grady.

_I rolled around in the thick green grass with my castmates , having a great time. I laughed until my stomach hurt, and we all came up with some amazing ideas. Zora even scared Tawni into coming outside with us!_

_I laid on top of the lush grass and sighed. I had only been here for a little while, but already my day was looking up!_ I sighed in delight as a light breeze came over us.

"Wow this is great" I told my group of immature friends. Unsurprisingly though none of them heard me. They had ran off either in pairs or alone to different parts of the field playing silly games. I began to feel myself drifting off to sleep in the blossoming grass when I felt something poking me.

I peeked one eye open, then the other, not taken aback to find a scowling Chad Dylan Cooper. _Poking me with his stupid expensive loafers._

"Having fun?" He asked sarcastically

"So much." I replied with equal sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"I was just about to ask you the same. We, important actors, over at "Mackenzie Falls" have a day off, and I'm here to claim my field." He said in a superior tone.

"You, "Important Actors"" I put air quotes around that. I continued "Can't have this field." I claimed as got I up on my tip-toes so that we would be at a somewhat similar height. I poked my pointer finger into his chest.

He glanced down at my finger, and scoffed. "Oh, you did not just think you are worthy of touching Chad Dylan Cooper!" He spoke loudly as he made a scene.

_Okay, okay, humiliate Sonny that's hilarious. Two could play at this._

"Well you didn't have a problem with us touching this morning!" I yelled back confidently as I stomped my foot.

I cupped my hand over my mouth as I looked around at our audience.

A mixture of the So Random cast with the Mackenzie Falls cast.

Gasps were heard among the tiny crowd of comedians and soap stars.

_I'm not too sure anybody had spoken up to "King Chad Dylan Cooper" like I had just did, much less in front of a crowd._

Chad blushed and looked down at his designer loafers grinning. Remembering he was "performing" he stomped his foot back, and began to return to the studio with his posse.

"Nobody humiliates Chad Dylan Cooper!" he yelled. "Nobody!" He yelled again, before strutting into the studio. I sighed in relief , _I had won us field privileges. _

Suddenly I heard the squeaking of the studio's backdoor open and I saw Chad's blonde mop yell "Nobody!"

Within two minutes of that, my phone began to ring in a boring blipping ringtone, "Not a cow" I mumbled as I scowled at my phone. Failing to look at the caller ID I answered with a blank tone and was to hear King Chad's voice shout "Nobody!" deafeningly loud. _I chuckled and continued to enjoy the serene afternoon as I was before Chad came along... or as I would more since Chad came along… _

_**A/N: Did you like it? Did you reeeally? Haha Chad's so cute when he's embarrassed! Please prove it to me and leave a review! It's the best gift you can leave an author! **__****__** Chad was fun to write about **__****__** message me, tell me what you thought about the chappie. Personally I really LOVED this chapters. Very fun to write, I usually never put Zora in so that was kind of cool! -iOutspoken**_


	3. Sonnyella With A Chance of I'm Pretty!

Disclaimer : Are you stupid? Really? This would be an episode by now…

A/N : Thanks to all of you for being such loyal fans,  also, this chapter is dedicated to all of you and not just one of you in particular….thanks so much you guys!

Thank you, _**Channy always! , Change4good , g8rgirl , omfg clique , ChannyJellaNitchieFANxoxo24**__** , **__**Jonas x Knight , Starcatrose , b , sonnycentral , inkheart4evr , BlackMidnight1 , Alexa J , and NyokoNya. You've all been great.**_

_**Okay, so I need your guises help, SERIOUSLY! At some point, Sonny will be wearing a dress…I need to credit one of you guys for the design … :D please send your ideas to me by PM. Thanks, and you will be mentioned in future(s) chappies. **_

_Within two minutes of that, my phone began to ring in a boring blipping ringtone, "Not a cow" I mumbled as I scowled at my phone. Failing to look at the caller ID I answered with a blank tone and was to hear King Chad's voice shout "Nobody!" deafeningly loud. __I chuckled and continued to enjoy the serene afternoon as I was before Chad came along... or as I would more since Chad came along… _

For the remainder of the afternoon, Zora, Grady, Nico, Tawni and I, played games ,and laughed the most we had in a long, long time. The always observant Zora told me that I hadn't been acting the same lately, and the cast got all quiet.

_They knew about my mom's new husband, and about the brats….what else was there to know?_

"Sonny what's wrong?" Asked Zora in her rarely used, normal voice.

"What? What do you mean what's wrong? You guys are paranoid, nothings wrong. Nothing." I flinched back at the hint of poison and anger in my usually peppy tone.

_Tawni looked away, pretending to be distracted by her chipping nails, Nico stared down at his new sneakers awkwardly , and Grady, not being able to come up with anything better, looked down at his nails like Tawni was. Zora however, got straight to the point.I loved and hated that about her._

"Was it Chad? If it's Chad I will message every tabloid I can find those pictures and video I took in the air vent the other day…" grinned evily, a very satisfied Zora.

"No, no, It wasn't Chad, don't worry…wait what pictures?" I asked, suddenly distracted, looking for a topic of conversation other than myself.

"Oh you know, the ones of him dancing around in black heels and a leotard to that Beyonc-" Zora was suddenly cut off.

"Yeah, Sonny, Zora's right" blurted out Tawni, as if she had just joined the group.

I sighed loudly, anxiously wanting to hear the rest of Zora's story, but I knew I could ask her later.

_I didn't want to continue this conversation. Talking about my new life only brought me grief, and I had enough of that at home. I was at the studio now, where I could, laugh and pretend I was the old Sonny_.

"You guys, listen, it's no big deal okay? I've just been really tired lately that's all…" I said yawning loudly, for effect.

Grady, Nico, Tawni and Zora all exchanged unconvinced glances but didn't say a word. Grady brought out a wicket, picnic basket and handed us each meatball subs. _They were delicious but they felt wrong not having them on a Monday… I sighed as I took a large bite out of my dripping sub and just barely avoided a large stain on my purple shirt._

As we spoke we giggled and made fun of the actors and actresses on "Mackenzie Falls" . However though, Nico, the always suave, refuses to participate. He insists that Portlyn, as he would say, "has got it going on." I sighed when he said that, but I didn't interfere.

"Nico listen," I spoke to him passionately. "If you want to like someone from another show, why can't you. I mean really wouldn't we all be here for you?"

"Uh yeah, I would hope so" mumbled Nico awkwardly.

I couldn't help myself as I began to speak more animatedly

"Would we? I mean you could like Portlyn so much, and then flirt when your alone, but be mean to each other in front of other people? Right couldn't you? And the you could be anxious all day, expecting her one worded texts and wanting to argue with her… right?"

_I was suffering from "word vomit" I couldn't help myself it just kept coming_.

"Uhm…okay sure" said and uncomfortable Nico.

"Yeah, okay! Fine! And then you could totally like her shiny hair, and she would love your sparkly eye and I would be there for you all the way!" I practically yelled.

Nico stared down once again, at his brand new sneakers and sighed as he fidgeted with the laces.

Tawni broke the awkward silence. "Sonny are you sure you're talking about Nico and Portlyn here?"

I sighed loudly as I realized how I'd just exploded all over my fellow cast members and best friends.

"Pshh! Yeah, obviouslyyy" I huffed.

We sat and chuckled awkwardly as we all ate our sandwiches in unison. Grady began to rave on about how horrible his cuticles had gotten. I laughed as I thought about a salon sketch we could use in the future.

Suddenly Tawni began to speak about the annual, party that Condor Studios have had every year. And of course- about how pretty she looked the previous year.

"Wait what annual party?" I asked curiously. I loved parties, I really did, _I could dance and sing karaoke, that last ones a secret though._

"Oh well…" Grady tried to put this to me kindly "It was canceled last year when you started on "So Random.."

Grady was cut off by Tawni_. Her constant interrupting didn't bother me anymore, I was so used to it._

"Sonny since you got here, budgets have been lower, I mean hello? Mr. Condor used all of his money last year, advertising you…which I personally don't understand since…I'm pretty!" she giggled loudly as she pointed to her glowing face and mumbled some lyrics to "_I'm a little teapot_."

"Oh.. oh you guys I'm so sorry…"

_I began to apologize, the entire cast's faces lit up at the word "party" and we hadn't really had too much fun since Chad's big bash…I felt horrible for taking away the party from them the previous year_.

"Aw Sonny , don't worry about it girl!" Said Nico, enthusiastically. "The more money Condor makes, the bigger the party is, and "So Random" has gotten such high ratings lately that I'm sure the party will be huge!"

Zora and Grady nodded in agreement.

I watched amused as Tawni sung off in the distance. _She really did live in her own little world._

"So…" I began "What are they like?"

A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPPIE WAS SO SHORT YOU GUYS! LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  THANKS- iOutspoken


	4. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Tawnitown

_**Disclaimer : Sssshhh. The time for talkings over. Go read my story! (don't own swac)**_

_**Okay, so I need your guises help, SERIOUSLY! At some point, Sonny will be wearing a dress…I need to credit one of you guys for the design … :D please send your ideas to me by PM. Thanks, and you will be mentioned in future(s) chappies. **_

_**A/N Thanks to all of my fans , you've been great! Sorry for making my last chapter so short :/. No dedication in this chappie :3 Well actually…. Kylie Robbins has been an awesome fan :D!..… Please R&R mkay?**_

"_**A review is the best gift you can give an author". **_

_**Thanks so much –iOutspoken**_

_I watched amused as Tawni sung off in the distance. She really did live in her own little world._

"_So…" I began "What are they like?"_

"Well!" Grady piped up.

"No, no, no, no." Interrupted Queen Tawni "Let me tell it Grady, since, you know…I'm pretty!"

Grady frowned down at his nasty cuticles, but let Tawni tell me about Mr. Condor's yearly party.

Nico hadn't talked to me since I mauled him about Portlyn…

"So every year, or, well it's supposed to be every year" frowned Tawni. "The big man, Mr. Condor, throws a party. The party depends on our ratings... You better have not stunk up "So Random" this year!" screeched a suddenly angry Tawni.

She could be so moody sometimes…

I scowled at the lush grass below me, but didn't say a word.

"Sorry Sonny, she's telling the truth, it really does depend on our ratings." Frowned a sorrowful Nico.

"Yeah, sorry Sonny, remember that one year, where all we had was a couple of balloons, and goodie bags." Grimaced Zora.

I watched silently as Grady shuddered in disgust.

"I hope this years party, if we have one this time...makes up for not having one last time" blurted out a suddenly positive Grady.

Tawni clapped in delight. I watched, amazed at how childlike she was.

Suddenly Tawni stopped clapping out of delight, but started clapping with a scowl on her clear face. She wanted to have our attention.

_How ironic, Tawni doesn't like to be interrupted_… I snorted as I whispered that to Zora.

As Zora giggled her evil laugh, Tawni grew more furious, so we quieted down. We sat patiently and quietly, watching Tawni. She took a loud, deep breath and sighed.

_Weird…_

"So basically," she began, speaking happily again, as if nothing had happened,

"Mr. Condor, runs it around a different theme each year, and depending on how much money the studio has, is how big the party is. He usually brings over stars from the other studios too!" squealed Tawni.

"Ahhh…" she sighed in happiness as she began to reminisce "don't you guys remember that year where we were all knights, and kings, and queens, and princesses…?" She grinned as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh yeah, that was so boring!" complained Zora "Dumb Mr. Condor… not taking my idea about the theme- cold cut catapults…"

Both Nico and Grady flinched back in disgust. _Obviously it wasn't the best year…_Tawni, seeing all of the reactions, was instantly angered.

"Hey I was queen that year!" yelled Tawni, clearly frustrated. "Because, because…"

"I'm pretty" mouthed Zora.

"I'm pretty!" yelled Tawni wrathfully as she stomped off into the studio. _Similar to the way Chad had earlier this morning. Only Chad had been blushing furiously._

_We sat in an uncomfortable silence, stealing peeks at one another._

"Well that was weird…." I mumbled.

_Grady suddenly, made an armpit fart sound, and broke the ice once more. I was thankful to have him around._

"Yeah…" I feel bad for pulling her out of Tawnitown, I don't think she was ready yet.." laughed Nico.

"Yep, we totally asked for that one!" Giggled Zora in her odd voice.

_I couldn't help myself…I had to ask. It was vital, and I would go crazy if I couldn't know the answer._

"So you guys…What happens if…we don't have enough money this year…?" I asked, my voice full of wonder.

Grady and Nico sighed sadly. _Suddenly I felt horrible for even thinking so negatively._

Zora spoke up and told me that we just wouldn't have a party. _Again. _

_I sighed. I hated bad news. I wish there was some way to guarantee a party this year…_

I heard the low rumbles of our once clear sky, becoming gray, and I skipped frantically near the studio's door leaving all of my friends and cast mates behind. _I can't help it, I hate thunderstorms. Ever since I was a little kid. Ironic huh?. Sonny's afraid of thunderstorms, haha sounds so out of place._

I violently pushed open the studio's diner style door, (one that swings open and closed) and rammed my body into a certain blonde safety hazard. _Ugh. He was at all times in my way._

"Woah, woah Sonny you're going way too fast for me, we could make this work, wanna start over?." Smirked my enemy Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad!" I hissed "Move! You're always in my way!" I pushed him out of the way but he followed me, moving at the same hurried pace I was speed walking at.

"Sonny where are you going?" asked a quickly breathless Chad.

"None of your busine-" I began when suddenly a crash of lightning fell nearby the studio and I screamed as I closed my eyes and cupped my hands over my ears.

_I hated lightning, I hated thunder, I hated storms and the tropics all together. These things made me jumpy. Stupid Chad didn't have to see me jumpy._

_I wanted to keep my eyelids shut, and my hands over my ears just to avoid seeing Chad's reaction to my obvious terror. But I couldn't for too much longer. I looked up unsurprised to see the following._

Chad Dylan Cooper stood in front of me with his arms crossed, with a mocking smirk plastered on his flawless face.

"Sonny you're scared of thunder?" asked Chad in a joking tone. I despised when he made fun of me.

"No of course not." I answered back instinctively.

Chad stood in front of me smiling.

"Okay, yeah. Aren't you?" I questioned, defeated.

"Yeah Sonny, actually I'm-" Chad was cut off by a massive flash of lighting hitting right by the studio window.

On instinct I hunched over, terrified of what would come next. I watched as Chad didn't move at all. _I envied how "okay" he was with it all… it's not that I wanted him to be scared, but….…I did._

"… not scared at all." He grinned.

I huffed angrily.

"Not funny Chad" I groaned as I tried to march away from him.

_I had bigger fish to fry. More important stuff than sitting here and arguing with Chad Dylan Pooper._

"Sonny, wait." He pleaded.

I turned around as I saw a flicker of sensitivity In his eyes_. Aww…_

"Does little Sonny need a hug?" He offered, arms spread wide.

"What? No! Chad! I don't need a hug, I thought you were gonna apologize!" I said, angrily.

Chad came closer grinning.

"Come on, come on, no need to be ashamed, _everyone_ wants to hug the Chadster."

"Chad get away." I scolded playfully.

"Come onnnnn" said Chad equally as playful, only now it sounded as if he were almost pleading…_probably your imagination Sonny. Why would Chad want to hug you… he's doing this because he feels bad… obviously._

I smacked his hands away. "Not this time Cooper." I said teasingly.

I watched his lips quickly frown and then he doubled over laughing.

"Nobody rejects Chad Dylan Cooper, in front of an audience and gets away with it!" He whisper-yelled to me.

And just to make it clear to whoever was watching the ordeal, he yelled

"No Sonny I'm not going to hug you okay? We're just friends, I don't care if you're scared of the storm!" He smirked and walked away.

Not before turning around though and mouthing "Peace out sucka!"

I grinned and muttered "Jerk" under my breath.

I upped my pace and sped up to the prop room, where I knew I would be safe, where the sounds of the storm would be muted. I threw the prop room's door open only to find Tawni crying.

All I could understand between gasps and sobs was

"No m-m-money, n-no p-party, a-n-nd I ca-nt be p-p-pretty."


	5. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Girl Scouts

_**A/N : Hey readers! Thanks for reviewing on all of my stuff, these reviews really do keep me going **__****__** I'm pretty happy to say that I've gotten some cute dress ideas but that….I'd really love some more! So if you can…please PM me or leave a review behind with your idea, your idea (with credit to you of course) might just be mentioned in a future chapter! Also….if you like this story please check out my other stores. **_

_**And..uh…thanks TrinityFlower of Memories for educating me of Chad's unique ability. XD hahahaha okay okay… and for being such a cool person to chat with :D **_

"_**A review is the best gift you can give an author".**_

_**Thanks so much – iOutspoken.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own SWAC. *bursts out into tears***_

_I upped my pace and sped up to the prop room, where I knew I would be safe, where the sounds of the storm would be muted. I threw the prop room's door open only to find Tawni crying._

_All I could understand between gasps and sobs was _

"_No m-m-money, n-no p-party, a-n-nd I ca-nt be p-p-pretty."_

I stood in front of the bawling blonde. _Confused; shocked_. I went over to her and showed sympathy, trying my best to relax her.

"Tawni, Tawni, what happened?" I asked in what I hoped to be a soothing voice.

I kneeled by her heaving side as I patted her gently. She flinched back at my touch and between sobs, I could make out a bit of what she was saying.

"All y-your f-f-fault!" gasped Tawni.

I ran out of the prop room, tears glazing my own eyes. _What did I do now? I breathed out deeply, and heavily as I sucked up my problems as I had learned to do recently, with Rob and the brats, and put on my tough mask. Whatever happened Sonny, you can get through it, you always have before and Rob, the brats, Tawni or even Chad have never stopped you before…_ I walked back in confidently, kindly demanding to know what was going on.

"Tawni, really what happened? Why can't we have the party?" I asked her sincerely.

She sobbed louder and pointed at me. _Way to use your big girl words Tawn._ I sighed as I awaited the rest of the cast on the comfy prop room couch.

In strolled in Zora, Grady and Nico, Zora leading the duo of bickering, confused boys.

"Hey we heard the news, what happened here?" demanded Zora as she placed her tiny pale hands with her neon green manicured nails on her barely-there hips.

_I didn't answer. I would've but I did not know how. I wasn't even sure of what was going on myself_.

"S-s-onny's f-fault" whimpered Tawni.

Suddenly both Nico and Grady separated.

"What?" they asked in unison, clearly baffled.

Tawni sighed, _obviously adding more drama to the scene_ as she snatched a tissue out of a frilly, rhinestone covered, fuchsia tissue box. She loudly blew her snot into the girly, crème colored tissue and delicately tossed it into, yet again, a frilly, rhinestone covered garbage bin. She huffed, as she took a loud, deep breath and began.

"We can't have our party again this year because, because…"

She cried as she buried her head in her hands dramatically.

"Since Sonny joined "So Random" Mr. Condor has been spending more money on publicity for us. We don't have enough money for a party. Again. You can all turn around and thank miss "happy go lucky"" she complained as air quotes flew up in front of her shoulders.

Nico turned around and lifelessly plopped down onto the prop room's couch. _Sitting as far away from me as possible, while still being on the couch._

Grady frowned momentarily and squealed "Oh Man!" as he threw himself onto the floor into a criss-cross position.

Zora scowled and then frowned at her somewhat normal sneakers. _Now she was angry because of me and because her sneakers were ordinary. I knew how Zora was when she was pissed. I always became very paranoid and defensive whenever Zora got annoyed_.

_I thought about how I had won over my cast so many times before. I silently prayed to myself as I pleaded that some party wouldn't break us up. Not the "Randoms" as Chad called us, not those outcasts, We were a minority in the studio, we'd be nothing if we all went our separate ways_

"You guys, I'm so sorry…"

I started. "Save it" spat Tawni spitefully.

_Sighs of depression were heard around the room, almost as if they had been planned or rehearsed,_ when I continued,

"You know this isn't my fault!" I pleaded as I stomped my foot down. _Begging for my "family" to say a single word , a sound , a groan, anything to me._

Zora turned around and patted the spot next to her on the prop room's plush carpet.

_I smiled, grateful to have the odd, but loyal friend around.._

She gave me a weak smile as she scowled off into the distance.

"You guys…please what can I do to fix this?" I asked, sadness eating up my usually care free tone.

Nico and Grady both turned around and looked at me_. Flashing me frail smiles, assuring me that they weren't angry and that they understood, that this certainly was not in my control. Not to my surprise though Tawni pounded her bronze knee with her closed fist and glared at nothingness, _before suddenly blurting out

"Give us a party!" she rooted, _as if she were on strike, or at a concert, throwing her fist into the air and pumping it. _

"That would be pretty cool Sonny…" mumbled Nico suddenly a bit more cheerful.

"You all know that I can't take over this kind of stuff…" I sighed sadly as I picked at my black nail polish.

They whined, and grumbled in unison

"We know, we know…"

We sat in the prop room, in an uncomfortable silence. I fidgeted with the hem of my favorite purple shirt as I squirmed uneasily. _I hated when things got like this. This was the second awkward silence today. Things were never this way before Rob, before Mom got married, before the new house, and before the twins_.

I exhaled loudly, only in delight for once. _The prop room was so quiet that I could hear birds singing outside of the colorful walls, I could hear cars passing by with their passengers living their happy lives. Horns honking loudly, startlingly, but most soothing of all I could hear everyone breathing. The rhythmic breaths of everyone calmed me. Nico and Grady shared a deep, slow breathing while Tawni breathed in and out at a quicker pace, as Zora took long, inwards breaths, sighing peacefully for breath_.

Out of the blue an amazing idea came to me.

_We could earn this money, and earn it right if the studio's would hold some kind of fund raising event!_ I shuddered at the thought of the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls hating me right now. _We shared a studio, and the parties each year, therefore because of my presence they wouldn't be getting a party either._ I sulked as I imagined Chad bothering me about that later.

"You guys!" I yelped as I clapped my hands together enthusiastically.

Startled Nico jumped, opening his eyes. _It seemed as if he had been falling asleep- he was so serene._

"Whaat? Whaaat?" asked Grady squinting.

Zora sat up, completely unbothered as Tawni turned around, _clearly annoyed, when I had acted out, Tawni smeared Coco-Moco-Coco all over the left side of her pretty face._

I ignored their discouraging reactions as I continued.

"How about…we have a fundraiser? You know to make money for the party!" I squealed as a toothy smile took over my face.

Grady suddenly piped up "Yeah we could sell candy bars!"

Nico decided to join in "Or we could sell different cookies like those little girls that come to your door and forced you to buy more!" added Nico impatiently

"Or we could charge people to see that gnome shaped birth mark on my back!" squealed a very happy Zora. We smiled sincerely. All she got was a bizarre stillness, to which she giggled at.

"Or I could charge people to take pictures with me!...Because well….

Tawni briefly racked her brain.

I'm pretty!" she squeaked in an overjoyed voice as she danced around.

I grinned, _glad to see my cast mates being so forgiving, however though, they weren't quite grasping the concept of "fundraiser."_

"Or…you guys…. I added sneakily

"The studio could have a bake sale!" I smiled, so much that my cheeks began to burn. _Nobody seemed too overjoyed except for Zora, who I feared even more near kitchen utensils._

"Well I guess that's okay…" answered the four warily.

"Please you guys? I promise we'll make enough money for a party, and the extra we could.. we could…give to a charity! I mean seriously how cool would that be buying cakes and cookies from your favorite TV stars?"I yapped animatedly.

"We could all make some treats- I lowered my voice- even the bratty actors from Mack Falls could help- I'm sure you guys all know how to make something"

_I continued as if I hadn't mentioned our frenemies. _

"WHAT?!" Screeched Tawni dropping her prized Coco-Moco-Coco onto the prop room's somewhat clean carpet.

"Well…" I stuttered.

"Just think for one second how much help they could be, besides this isn't only our party, and think of all the goods they could sell with their cheesy acting And we could give out autographs with each purchase!" I giggled.

Tawni "hmmphed" loudly.

"Heck I don't care as long as Portlyns there!" Laughed a _slightly desperate_ Nico.

"Heck I don't care as long as girls are there!" Seconded a _slightly more desperate_ Grady.

Zora was off in a corner plotting some kind of ingredient.

I smiled at my brilliant idea.

_Just think of how many cookies, cakes, tarts, and pies Chad could sell... that jerk using his acting against these poor, vulnerable, sensitive, girls. I knew Chad wouldn't stand in the hot California heat without a good reason and I scowled as I thought of the day sometime soon when I'd have to go over to his dressing room and beg for his presence, his help. _

_I'd have to tell him I needed him._

_He'd get a real kick out of that._

_He'd probably film it too. _

_**Please R&R Thanks so much! :D -iOutspoken**_


	6. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Texting

_**A/N : Hey readers! Sorry for not updating…I've been busy :/ But really though, your guys' reviews keep me going, and motivate me to write more, and update sooner!!! Please you guys leave some more crafty dress ideas D: Otherwise you'll force me to come up with my own ideas! *GASP*. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to update sooner **__****__** Thanks Guys! –iOutspoken**_

_Just think of how many cookies, cakes, tarts, and pies Chad could sell... that jerk using his acting against these poor, vulnerable, sensitive, girls. I knew Chad wouldn't stand in the hot California heat without a good reason and I scowled as I thought of the day sometime soon when I'd have to go over to his dressing room and beg for his presence, his help. _

_I'd have to tell him I needed him._

_He'd get a real kick out of that._

_He'd probably film it too. _

I looked down at my plain, digital watch. The one Rob had given me this year for Christmas to guarantee that I'd be home on time _from work..to work._

The time read five thirty P.M_….It takes me about an hour to get home by bike and the absolute latest I could be home by would be seven… I'd better get a move on now…_

"Bye guys!" I yelped as I got a running start and ran out onto my faithful old bicycle.

I sighed in delight as I looked around at the peaceful scenery I was flying by on my bike.

_At least I can slow down this time… I can enjoy a leisurely, relaxing ride down my favorite path_.

_So, I'll get "home" I'll finish up my chores, the brat's chores, Rob's chores…and I'll fix up a quick "worthy-of-Rob" dinner…_

I mentally sifted through the pantry…I began to wonder what we could be missing at "home".. _Would there be time to stop at a grocery store? There is no time.. I'll work with what I have…what __**do**__ I have?_ I pondered over what I would prepare as I pedaled down the sidewalk, waving to my friendly neighbors.

I watched silently as the sun began to set. I was caught at twilight. I cooed happily to myself as I admired the soothing shades of yellow, pink, red, and orange all warmly melt into one another.

Twilight was something I saw every afternoon, riding back from the studios. Despite of basking in its beauty almost every night, I had never felt less appreciative to it. It was a sign that everything was going to be okay. _That mom would realize how above someone like Rob she is, that maybe the brats would stop being brats one day. That even Condor Studios' bake sale would go more than fine, it'd be incredible_.

I pedaled even slower as I neared my "home". I couldn't help but let a relieved sigh escape my lips.

I gasped suddenly when my bike stopped abruptly, and I almost toppled over the handlebars onto the hard pavement for the second time today. Out of instinct I held on tightly to my worn out, lemon yellow handlebars, someone had grabbed my tire, forcing me to stop.

I turned around slowly, afraid to see who had forced my tired bicycle to brake.

_I started down at hideous brown sandals, slowly moving upwards, spotting holey cargo shorts, and a large, fully filled, t-shirt, moving up higher as I spotted two angry, dark hate filled eyes…Rob_

I stared down at where his grubby hand was placed-his white knuckles tightly squeezing my just filled back tire. The other hand placed by his side in a fist.

_Chills ran up and down my curved spine, as suddenly-I didn't feel safe, not alone, with Rob._

"Sonny." He stated through gritted teeth.

I stared at him anxiously; confused. Flinching back at the furious tone in his raspy voice.

"Why are you late?" he questioned angrily, his curled up hands twitching.

_I was alone with Rob, none of my neighbors were home right now, he was getting angry, and his fat hands were balled up into tight fists. He had about one hundred sixty pounds on me. I didn't stand a chance if anything…_

I stuttered, barely whispering the truth.

"R-rob I'm n-not late" I muttered glaring down at his torn sandals.

He scowled at me, wrapping his twitching fists around himself.

"You should have been here twenty minutes ago." Sneered Rob.

My shoulders tensed as he leaned in closer.

"But Rob it's not even seven yet, yesterday you said-" I muttered

"I don't care about what you think I said!" He yelled slowly lifting his palm up into the air.

I gasped, suddenly breathless, I slowly leaned back as far as the bike would allow me to without falling out from underneath me.

"You should've been here to serve John and Jacob!" he screeched.

I leaned back even farther, not sure what I was expecting as I shot a glance at his firm, raised fist.

He grinned down at me maliciously.

I caught my breath and closed my eyes, awaiting the blow.

_Rob had never hit me before, he'd flicked, pinched and patted me hard just like his kids had but never hit me. I was sure that today would be the first time but probably not the last._

Suddenly I heard a loud honk.

_Thank god, I'm not alone._

Rob gasped and lowered his arm around my stiff shoulders pulling me into a loose hug.

_Mom's home._

I watched, stunned as my Mom's tiny car pulled into our driveway. _I hope that she saw everything..._

Rob's mood changed drastically.

"Hey sweetie" he said coolly to my unsuspecting mother.

"Oh, hey baby" she cooed joyfully.

_From just her tone I could tell that she hadn't seen a thing._

"So..uh what are you doing home so early?" asked Rob nervously.

"Well I had so much work, and I got a little sick of it.. I wanted to come spend tonight with my favorite girl!" She squealed happily as she pulled me into a meaningful embrace.

"Rob, honey would you please get the pizza I left in the trunk for dinner tonight?"

Rob grunted in response and headed off in direction of the car as my mother and I walked arm in arm into the kitchen.

I pulled her into another hug and I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her sweet vanilla body spray. _If I pretended enough, and closed my eyes it was almost like Rob had never moved in- just like old times_.

I held my frequently absent mother close as she asked me what Rob and I were doing outside. I told her that he was waiting for me outside just to make sure that I'd gotten home safe from the studio.

_No point in telling on Rob now, mom was too happy and I wasn't going to spoil that- not for now at least._

My mom remained in my warm embrace when I felt a small, gentle vibration in the back pocket of my pants.

I kept her close with one arm and I reached into my back pocket with the other.

_1 new message from "Chip Drama Pants"_

I laughed aloud at how when Chad was putting his name in under his phone number he took pride in typing in "The Chad Dylan Cooper"

… and then Nico saw his entry and changed it to "Chip Drama Pants".

I swiftly glided my fingers over the hard, chipping keys as the message read –

"_Sonny, ha, funny Sonny, __**me**__? Join a bake sale? That's gonna take a lot of begging and pleeeaaaaaaaaading!" __**Chad Dylan Cooper**__ has a busy schedule you know"_

_Typical Chad to bold his own name_.

I laughed as I read the message and then huffed as I knew the day would come very soon when I'd have to find him and grovel until he agreed to "_grace us with his presence_"_! _

Rob marched into the kitchen and I was thrown back into reality.

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated you guys :( I'll try very soon please R&R THANKS!


	7. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Scowly Faces

_A/N : Hey guys! So…I've decided to update again (I know! Twice in one day! Just well…because I feel so bad that I stopped updating XD Thanks for all of your reviews, I really do appreciate it, one thing though….please please please don't just favorite! I love reading reviews! And if you do like my work please tell me why ____ Thanks Guys (please check out my other work also __**Channy**__ ;) – iOutspoken (__**Send me dress ideas jeez!)**_

_Also the chapter definitely goes to both __**Kylie Robbins**__ and __**TrinityFlower Of Memories.**_

_**Kylie**__- You've been such a loyal fan and reviewer ! Thanks a lot!_

_**TrinityFlower**__- Just plain awesome ____! Very fun to chat with! Send her a message and check out her work! :p _

_I swiftly glided my fingers over the hard, chipping keys as the message read – _

"_Sonny, ha, funny Sonny, __**me**__? Join a bake sale? That's gonna take a lot of begging and pleeeaaaaaaaaading!" __**Chad Dylan Cooper**__ has a busy schedule you know" _

_Typical Chad to bold his own name._

_I laughed as I read the message and then huffed as I knew the day would come very soon when I'd have to find him and grovel until he agreed to "grace us with his presence"! _

_Rob marched into the kitchen and I was thrown back into reality._

We ate in silence. _I'm not gonna lie, Mom's never home anymore and Rob isn't fooling anyone (except Mom…) with his nice guy act. I watched as his disgustingly huge stomach practically had a life of its own moving around and squishing up against our wooden dinner table. _

_Gross._

John and Jacob ate they're food quietly…well except for Jacob's constant whining in his baby voice.

"Ewwwwieeee! I can see da wittle white lumps of stuffs on da pepperonis!"

We already went over Jacob's attention issues right? _He must've been locked in a closet all day as a kid, or something… ha. Closet boy._

Of course, dinner wasn't dinner without John's occasional acts of violence towards his food.

I watched in awe.

Not saying a word as the dark haired boy grabbed his pizza slice in one hand and squeezed. In a twisted way…amazed at how the oil dripped down his grubby arm. He proceeded to rip up each disk of pepperoni into fourths, and of course smearing his oil filled hands all over the cloth, cream colored placemats I had bought my mother last year for Christmas.

_Before Rob was any kind of threat. She had just started dating him then… I was sure it was just another little fling, something to keep her entertained and, well, Rob seemed nice enough…I never saw my life anywhere near this last year_.

I watched silently as Rob fake smiled with his crooked yellow teeth and lightly scolded John.

"Johnny, boy, don't do that!" He said in a playful tone as he smeared the stain even larger on John's placemat.

_The placemats I bought. The placemats that Rob insisted we used. The ones my Mom had said not to use, because we'd get them full of oil. The ones he pressured my Mom into using and convinced her to use with a meaningless kiss and a touchy hug. The ones she gave into using. The ones I'd have to clean the second she left the house._

John frowned and chucked his grease filled napkin onto the ground. Stomping, if it were alive, the life out of it. And leaving the table, cursing under his breath.

Rob shot me a glare as if the whole dilemma had been my fault.

I scooted my chair in closer to my mothers, she'd probably be here until morning.

_I was saved from child labor until then._

I excused myself from the table, grabbing any empty plates I could. _I might as well start racking up brownie points with Rob now. Wouldn't want him thinking that I was taking advantage of my mom being here…_

I quickly rinsed the dishes and shot some orange scented Dawn dish soap on them. I swiftly passed a sponge over the dishes and I put them on a washcloth to dry.

I skipped down the hallway down to my escape. _Or well…to my room. _

I sighed contently. _I never had "me" days anymore. I jumped, arms spread like a soaring eagle, onto my white and yellow polka dotted bedspread._

I flicked on the medium sized television in my room, something I was surprised Rob hadn't taken away.

_I lied. I told him that channels 9 and 14 didn't work and that the volume on the control was messed up. Obviously after hearing about its defects he insisted on buying a larger, newer television for the family. (Himself) And he never really bothered me about my faithful television ever again._

I laid, relaxed, as I looked at through my see through white curtains, watching headlights flash up and down the road we lived on. _I looked up and saw a large, beautiful moon above our home. I wished I could have someone to share it with._

I flipped channels watching, unmoved by the _Home Shopping Network_, _Will and Grace_, _Regis and Kelly_, and the movie channel.

Against my will, my dainty fingers stopped changing channels as we landed upon the face of a passionate Chad Dylan Cooper, he was acting out a scene with his love interest.

_I watched, not being able to keep my jaw from dropping as he fought with her, similarly to the way we often argued. Back and forth, one worded statements_.

"Your families water is nothing without my family's bottles!" sneered a girl with curly dark locks

"Water!" scowled Mackenzie

"Bottles!" she hissed

"Water!" he scoffed again

"Bottles!" she glared

There was an awkward pause as the girl yelled, her voice full of hatred

"I love you!" She said it almost the same way she'd say "I hate you."

Mackenzie flinched back in horror, caught off guard. I watched intently as his lips curled back, confused at what to say.

"I… eeee-yuh-arrrggh I'm afraid to fly!"

The episode ended as the dramatic narrators voice came on.

"Tensions Rise! Mackenzie Falls…."

I found myself laughing at the pathetic acting, as I jumped, startled by my phone's vibration.

_2 new messages_

_I was shocked, almost as if Chad had caught me watching his show, he had sent me a message._

"Sonnnnyy…the day'll come when you'll be begging….." I could practically hear him saying those words, teasing me, probably patting my head as if I were inferior.

I huffed in anger as I wrote back.

"No it won't Chad." I went back and edited it. _I added a scowly face_.

"No it won't Chad : ( "

I hit send and I sluggishly went back to my inbox where I opened up a message from Zora.

_She had been ecstatic recently, her parents had just bought her a cell phone, and she was texting everyone over every little thing…Of course she had begged until she had a cell phone case complete with pictures of dancing garden gnomes._

And of course well, need I go on about her wallpaper and screensaver?

The message read

"Do you have any ranch dressing or cottage cheese?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, confused, and not even bothering to ask what Zora was planning.

I scrolled down lower as the message read

"I need them for what I'm making for the bake sale!"

I huffed, suddenly panicked if we wanted to have this party I'd have to set up this bake sale soon. _And I'd have to recruit the cast of the falls…the cast wasn't the problem though. They'd probably help gladly. Chad was the problem._

_I couldn't ask Chad, not right now…not after sending a message with a scowly face!_

_I'd wait until tomorrow, and I'd uhm…I'd be really nice so that he'd feel guilty teasing me! I'd ask him towards the end of the day…_

_Sonny Munroe will __**not**__ lose her dignity!_

_A/N : Thanks guys for the reviews but please remember…_

_A review is the best gift you could give an author XD!_

_So please review on the way out ____ Thanks- iOutspoken_


	8. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Spongebob

_A/N: Hey fans! I wanted to thank all of you for your support and reviews ____, on another note, please you guys, if you like my work please don't just favorite me, tell me whyyyy you favorited me!!!_

_Okay so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to __**Sonnycentral**__…_

_So let's be honest, I really don't know her well, but as far as I, many other Channy obsessed readers, and __**TrinityFlower Of Memories**__ are concered, __**Sonnycentral**__ is our cult leader, nobody writes better stories, or updates more frequently :D….Also a good example for some of you lazy fans could follow is that Carrie (__**Sonnycentral**__) reviews __**EVERYTHING**__, with kind comments and helpful tips!_

_I really don't know her well but she really is one of the sweetest and most talented people on here! XD And she never ever gives flames!!!! Check out her work, if you haven't! (Which I doubt…)_

_Thanks, and please __**R&R – iOutspoken**_

_I huffed, suddenly panicked if we wanted to have this party I'd have to set up this bake sale soon. And I'd have to recruit the cast of the falls…the cast wasn't the problem though. They'd probably help gladly. Chad was the problem._

_I couldn't ask Chad, not right now…not after sending a message with a scowly face!_

_I'd wait until tomorrow, and I'd uhm…I'd be really nice so that he'd feel guilty teasing me! I'd ask him towards the end of the day…_

_Sonny Munroe will __**not**__ lose her dignity!_

I flicked off my Mack Falls invaded television set and I laid on top of my comfy, queen sized bed.

"What are you going to do now Sonny?" I asked myself.

_Okaaay, that was creepy, I'm not sure how Chad does the "talk in third person all the time thing"… _

Instead of answering aloud I thought to myself - _Well Sonny, you've got a few hours to yourself and tomorrow morning too! What are you going to do?!! _

Every so often my mom had these days off, she'd spend the evening, morning, and sometimes even the afternoon on some occasions, just here with us, relieving me of my _slave labor_.

I took a peek at myself in my full length mirror. I gasped back, putting my hand on my heart, as if I were having a heart attack. This time I let the third person talk escape my lips.

"What happened to you Sonny?" I whispered to myself leaning in closely to my mirror, inspecting my deep purple under eye circles.

_I never had time to really look in a mirror anymore, every time I had it was quickly to wash my face or somewhat straighten up my hair. Not like today though._

Since we moved in, since work had piled up, and Rob had come along, things hadn't been the same, not just emotionally though.

_Obviously._

_I had let this work really get the best of me._

I started down at me feet and worked my way up. My feet were always soft and painted in happy shades of polish, I glared down at my worn, chipping toenails. Whimpering at how cute and ladylike my feet once were.

_They now resembled the feet of …well…a hobo? _

I moved onto my calves. Still thin and ladylike but sprinkled with tiny black hairs.

_Gross. I wore a skirt today too. _

_Oh no…I wonder if Chad noticed…how long had I been like this? Maybe he noticed but didn't say anything, maybe he had grown immune to my makeshift pantyhose! Yeah…that's it…_

I moved on higher and looked down at my arms and collarbones they appeared to be fine- but at one's touch they felt rough and callused, dry and unnourished.

_My hands, were unmentionable, you can imagine._

And finally, I looked into my mirror and gasped once again at my once, soft, porcelain like face.

I lightly traced my fingertips over the carved in, purple crescent moons shadowing my puffy lids. I winced in pain as I touched tiny patches of blotchy red skin. For sure the chemicals in the cleaning products, and not enough sleep was ruining my skin. I sighed at my un-tweezed eyebrows and smoothed out my limp curls.

_I wasn't Sonny anymore. I was a sad imitation. A cardboard cutout, a doll, not the real Sonny though. When did the gleam in my eyes disappear? Where had my Chiclet-like teeth gone?_

Suddenly I thought of what I'd spend the next few hours doing. Giving myself some time to relax, to try, just to try to be the Sonny I used to be. It's no wonder Chad wanted me to beg for him to join the bake sale…not just for kicks but why would he join willingly with my caterpillar eyebrows and pantyhose legs? If the paparazzi showed up at the fundraiser surely Chad wouldn't want to be seen with me, I'd only ruin his image form how horrible I look.

_Surely a few hours of pampering would be good for myself and some other things…_

I stripped out of my clothing and hopped into a steamy, welcoming shower sighed in delight as the burning hot water touched my water-hungry skin.

I grabbed my sponge and squeezed a sweet smelling vanilla body wash onto it. Smiling as I felt the soap do its work and I caressed my arm, admiring how smooth it felt.

I squirted a light pink shampoo onto my scalp as I felt the tenseness on my shoulders and back melt away at the soft, comforting scent of ripe strawberries.

_For the first time, in a long time, I was thoroughly washing my hair, and enjoying every minute of it of course. I couldn't remember when the last time was that it had smelled so incredible._

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft towel around myself. Squealing in happiness at how much good a long shower had done for me. I combed my wet hair and gently styled it into a French braid, longingly awaiting, soft, dry, waves in the morning when I pulled the hair tie out.

I patted my now smooth legs, I had shaved them in the shower, and was very glad I did.

I leaned into the mirror once again. I had gently scrubbed my face with the sweet smelling body wash and the blotches had cleared up instantly. The purple underneath of my eyes would clear up if I went to sleep early, and tried to get just a tiny bit more rest.

I quickly groomed my eyebrows and pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas. I admired the gift from my Mother on my fifteenth birthday last year.

_I never wore this nightgown, but mostly because I didn't want to stretch it out or get anything on it. I was always worried I would ruin it…_

_Tonight however, I felt I deserved it. I gave myself a once over and grinned proudly. The tiny yellow daises sprinkled all over the white, knee length nightgown complemented my (don't tell anyone XD) happy, yellow, Spongebob Squarepants slippers. _

I cheerfully hopped into my bed, proud of my new "bedtime" I glanced over at my alarm clock as it read "9:30."

_That was early for me. _

I sighed contentedly as I thought of my morning tomorrow.

_Since my mother was here she would probably make breakfast for everyone, and she'd drive me over to the studios. _

_I really would appreciate a ride over to the studios. I was going to try to have Chad groveling at my freshly manicured toes, just to participate in the fund raiser, and with messed up, wind bothered hair, that wasn't going to happen. _

_Surely some degree of reverse psychology worked on even "The Chad Dylan Cooper".._

Without control, my newfound, soft hands reached up and gently slapped me on the cheek. As if it were a warning or a "duh!" I scolded myself.

_Last thought before bed- Chip Drama Pants!? Yeah right! Sonny you could be thinking of… anything else! Anything is better than King Chad over there!_

I glanced at my now, lavender painted nails and thought about them instead.

_Lavender painted nails beat Chad Dylan Cooper any day of the year. _

_Totally._

_Right?_


	9. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Kissing Up

_A/N: So I really, must apologize, I haven't updated in a while but here I am now and I am going to update as much as I can before my life gets any busier! So I just finished up Chad With A Chance Of Eavesdropping…That made me pretty sad to end D: But go check out the two part story if you haven't I was pretty happy with the outcome _____

_No dedication here but just to thank all of you wonderful fans! I love hearing from you all and I really do read every single review. I will try to respond personally to any questions, complains, anything really :P. _

_~Thanks for reading –iOutspoken._

_P.S. And for __**Kylie Robbins**__, you got lucky this time, I know you hate Rob so you won't be seeing him until at least next chapter!_

_Surely some degree of reverse psychology worked on even "The Chad Dylan Cooper".._

Without control, my newfound, soft hands reached up and gently slapped me on the cheek. As if it were a warning or a "duh!" I scolded myself.

_Last thought before bed- Chip Drama Pants!? Yeah right! Sonny you could be thinking of… anything else! Anything is better than King Chad over there!_

I glanced at my now, lavender painted nails and thought about them instead.

_Lavender painted nails beat Chad Dylan Cooper any day of the year. _

_Totally._

_Right?_

I woke up happy. _Just plain happy, no reason why._

_It was different though because I never woke up happy. Not anytime recently anyw_ays.

I sat up in my bed grinning. Alone in my room. _I must've looked like a lunatic._

I hopped over to my vanity, pleased as I noticed that my under eye circles had lightened a little bit and that I really resembled the old Sonny.

"Today's the day." I told myself_. Praising myself, filling myself with self-confidence for today's later events._

_Today was the day Sonny Munroe would charm Chad Dylan Cooper._

_It sounded almost wrong, like a joke or something. Chad Dylan Cooper was never ever charmed. Chad Dylan Cooper charmed. End of conversation. _

I gave myself a pep talk, telling myself that Tawni would forgive me, and that everybody would be happy if I just gave this a shot.

I grinned at the perfect timing. My mom was still here from last night, this gave me time to polish myself up.

A guy as shallow as Chad only sees looks, is what Tawni told me a while back. Tawni had known him for longer, and even at one point had feelings for him. _**(A/N: Reference to future episode, Tawni used to work with Chad as a little kid and she fell in love with him! Awww) **__What reason do I have not to believe her? I mean Chad hasn't proven otherwise, I wonder what the puppy Chad shoved looked like…maybe he's super shallow and shoved it because it was ugly…Oh my gosh what a jerk! Who shoves puppies?!_

_I searched through my closet looking for something Chad would like. I could wear a shirt from the Mack Falls merchandise line… then again what I was going for would be much too obvious._

I flipped through racks of holey, and some even stained blouses until I landed upon a crisp white spaghetti strap shirt. To my surprise it lacked the stains and holes from many of my other shirts. I pulled on a pair of khaki colored shorts that went down to my upper thigh. They were pretty revealing in comparison to the knee length skirts, and skinny jeans I usually wore. _Showing my shoulders, arms, and legs? All in one day? Chad would get a kick out of this. _

_Maybe I'm being paranoid and Chad really isn't a shallow jerk. Maybe he's my prince and I've been looking for him my whole life._

_Haha funny._

I leisurely curled my dark locks and I pulled on a pair of dark green Converse Chucks.

I headed to my mess of a bathroom and applied some light makeup, blush, eyeliner, and mascara.

I watched myself in the mirror and I looked radiant_. I didn't resemble Sonny. I didn't look a little like her either, I was her. I looked as happy and as normal as I did on my "So Random" poster._

And for the first time, in a long time, I sat down and had a normal breakfast of Cheerios and chopped up strawberries.

With a bit of spare time, I found my mom in with Jacob, reading to him. _Like a good mom, or step mom would._

"Mom I'm ready." I grinned at the words coming out of my mouth. _It felt like old times_.

"Okay sweetie just a sec." she murmured sweetly. _She loved John and Jacob as if they were her own. Well… she loved the John and Jacob that she saw. She didn't know about the John and Jacob that appeared whenever she wasn't around._

"Bye Son-Son" whispered Jacob sweetly.

"Aww isn't that adorable?" Asked my mother, cooing to Jacob.

_I rolled my eyes and left the room. I could only act so many hours in a day._

_I grabbed my mom's keys off of the kitchen counter and revved up the car. I waited in the car, now regretting my somewhat revealing outfit. I was freezing, and I had left my jacket in the studio._

_If some skin would get Chad to join…I'd sacrifice myself for the cast._

-----------

_As we pulled into the studio, my mother asked me the only question I needed to confirm that my outfit was way different from my usual clothing._

"Sonny, sweetie are you going to the beach?" She asked nonchalantly.

My cheeks flushed red, I figured there'd be no point in telling her the real reason behind my look.

"Oh, uh yeah." I flashed her a big smile. Quickly opening the car door and grabbing my bag.

"And sweetie?" She asked

"Erm…yeah?" I asked awkwardly.

"You look very nice today.." She answered politely. Smiling and reaching out to touch my curls.

I grinned a toothy smile and kissed her hand.

"Thanks and.. I love you."

I said as my mom's car pulled away. I waved at her.

"Yeah I know." Said a boyish voice from behind me.

"Cooper." I blurted flatly, without bothering to turn around.

"Munroe, I almost didn't recognize you from behind."

_Before coming up with a hurtful response I remembered the plan and sighed to myself. I turned around and held my arms out._

"Coooooper!" I cooed pulling him into a stiff hug, _to which he more than willingly relaxed into._

"I knew you'd want that hug at some point, Munroe." He chuckled into my ear.

_Blushing furiously, and eagerly wanting to insult him, stop him in his tracks, anything, I pushed him away, and gained my composure once more._

"Oh haha yeah!" I smiled sheepishly.

_Part of me wanting to hug him again. _

_I slapped myself mentally for that one_. _I'd been doing that a lot lately. As much as he seemed like a teddy bear just now he wasn't he was Chad Dylan Cooper. Jerkface. Mayor of Jerkylslovakia. _

_As I felt the blood in my cheeks begin to ease, I caught Pooper staring at my legs._

_Before I could help myself and say something sweet and kissy uppy I blurted out something way out of line._

"What Chad? Never seen a girl before?" I asked cockily putting my hands on my hips.

_I watched as Chad pursed his lips and blushed a little._

"Yeah. Tons of times. Like every day." He blurted out weakly. _Awkwardly._

I scolded myself for being mean and continued being syrupy sweet.

"Sooo Chad…." I cooed, lightly holding onto his shoulders.

"Munroe." He said flatly, glancing at my hands.

"I need a tiny favor…" I added trying to be somewhat like him at charming. _I widened my beaver colored brown eyes, hoping he'd get lost in them._

"What's wrong with your eye?" He asked concerned.

I sighed and shifted awkwardly. _Obviously that didn't work._

"So, uhm… back to the subject…Chad I really need your help" I sang.

"Sonny, I already told, you I cant tutor you in acting, it's a gift, it can't be taught, sorry." He said smirking.

_I bit my lip and balled up my fists, I wasn't going to ruin this yet, not until he agreed to join the bake sale._

_He glanced at my pale, pale white knuckles on his shoulders and smirked. Laughing at my face of anger._

_I bit my lip before sighing loudly, clearly defeated. I couldn't fake this any longer._

"Chad, I really need you for this bake sale, it's really important to all of us in the studio." I told him in a slight pleading voice.

I watched him stare down at the loafers he had poked me with earlier and sigh.

_I held my breath and awaited his answer. I didn't want it to come to begging, but if it did, I would have to._

_**A/N: There's a button down there that I'd absolutely love for you to press :P!**_


	10. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Awwwkward

_**Disclaimer : Don't own SWAC D:!**_

_**A/N : Well to all of you fans who I completely adore!…I really truly do apologize for not updating sooner.**_

_**I know you all love reading new chapters and knowing what's going to happen next but frankly since summers ended I've been SUPER busy! I will try to update more quickly but since classes have started for me I haven't had time, my homework piles up and I do want time with my buddies :P I really am sorry to all of you because you've all been incredibly loyal but I will try to not abandon you guys!**_

_**I'll try to have two chapters up this weekend just to make it up to y'all anndd nothing, and I mean **__**nothing**__** motivates me more than reviews ;) Thanks for understanding, -iOutspoken**_

~*~*~*~

"Sonny, I already told you, I can't tutor you in acting, it's a gift, it can't be taught, sorry." He said smirking.

_I bit my lip and balled up my fists, I wasn't going to ruin this yet, not until he agreed to join the bake sale._

_He glanced at my pale, pale white knuckles on his shoulders and smirked. Laughing at my face of anger._

_I bit my lip before sighing loudly, clearly defeated. I couldn't fake this any longer._

"Chad, I really need you for this bake sale, it's really important to all of us in the studio." I told him in a slight pleading voice.

I watched him stare down at the loafers he had poked me with earlier and sigh.

_I held my breath and awaited his answer. I didn't want it to come to begging, but if it did, I would have to._

"Please..?" I whimpered

I watched as the tension on his face eased and he leaned in to me with a cocky grin.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Chad!" I scolded, softly squishing his loafers leaving behind a light scuff mark.

"Alright, alright fine, I'll join…

I jumped around squealing uncontrollably until I heard the second part of his giving in _uh..._ness.

"Under one condition." He said a hint of cruel pleasure in his deep tone.

"And what would that be Chad?" I asked poking his side flirtatiously, _trying to ease up the moment, soften him up, loosen up whatever crazy condition he had planned for us defenseless "Randoms"._

"_**I'm **_the boss." He said smirking.

"That's funny Chad." I said, my grin quickly forming into a scowl.

_Total Jerk._

"Do you think so Sonny because what I was thinking was _If I'm_ not in charge _I'm_ not going to show up. We both know what that means." He said crossing his arms frowning at me.

_Brat._

"I know perfectly well what that means."

He smirked slightly.

"I guess you won't be coming to _my_ studio party either then. Everyone that works hard deserves that party and since _you're_ not coming, _you're_ not invited." I said smirking at him but _feeling my heart crumble_ just a bit.

"Pooper." I muttered through my gritted teeth.

I spun on my _(adorable)_ shoes and stomped into the studio, ready to start my day. I plopped down onto the prop house's couch and refused to greet any of my cast mates.

All of which mouthed words to each other in confusion. _Obviously thinking I didn't see them._

Zora popped up in front of me happily squealing that she had decided what she was going to make for the bake sale.

"I'm making a lime, spinach, bacon, and cheese quiche!" I flinched back at how gross that sounded but decided not to say anything. _As long as she baked something or even tried I was proud of her._

"That's great Zora. " I said halfheartedly.

"So do you want to hear what we're making or not?" Asked a suddenly interested Grady. _The tone in his voice begging for my excitement._

I plastered on a rare, fake smile.

"Yeah…yeah sure!" I added clapping "happily".

"I'm making pineapple and ham cupcakes!" squealed Grady. _We all cringed back in horror. Maybe on bake sale day we'd all be pleasantly surprised and Grady's weird cupcakes would be the big seller…_

"I'm just gonna make some yellow cake that's it…" Nico smiled bashfully.

_Maybe he wasn't much of a baker?_

I looked over at Tawni. _They already had me hooked, now I had to know what Tawni was making._

She quickly looked around, making sure all eyes were one her as she announced her idea.

"Well _I'm_ going to make a strawberry shortcake, with the finest strawberries and edible glitter, and…"

"That's awesome Tawni." I interrupted her. _Something I never do._

"I'm not too sure of what I'm doing yet but I'm thinking brownies or cookies, maybe lemon squares…" I added trying to avoid the question I could sense coming.

"So did you get Ch-" began Grady. I _knew what he was going to ask. The question each of my cast mates had been daring one another to ask since they had seen me._

"Of course I got the ingredients! You silly!" I laughed obnoxiously. Slapping the air playfully.

"Oh right! Did you get Chad Dy-" began Zora

"Duh! I'll be there on time! We should all be there on time! ..since being late is_ sooo_ unprofessional! " I said laughing louder, nervously.

_I slowly inched towards my hairdryer preparing to turn it on in case of another Chad related question._

"Oh no you don't!" giggled Tawni and she snatched the hairdryer away from my pleading hands.

I sighed loudly and began my apology.

"You guys, he agreed to join but I turned him down…"

I watched as their faces all reflected different emotions.

I sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth and continued.

"He wanted to be our boss."

I heard my entire cast let loose their tight breaths of air and all mutter words along the line of _"Jerk" "Pooper" "Ugh." And of course "Meanie."_

_I tried to add my bit of joy to the moment but It felt impossible. I felt my heart tear when Chad went from funny and confident to one hundred percent "mayor of jerkylslovakia" ._

"Well…it's okay guys! Trust me we can still pull through! We don't need Chad Dylan Pooper!" I yelled abruptly standing up and pumping my left fist into the air.

I watched patiently as my eagerness fell when none of my four cast mates joined in.

_Well that's awkward._

"Right…?"

Deflated I began.

"You guys, we can still do this, we don't need Mack Falls or just Chad I guess…to have this party!"

I looked at the expressions of my unconvinced family.

"We've just got to be loud and fun! We've got to get people walking by's attention! We've got to get publicity for this bake sale!" I began to pump my left fist into the air when I stopped myself. _I didn't have to humiliate myself. Again. _

_I watched a tiny smile creep onto Nico's face. He hated Chad the most. I was sure he was at least a tiny bit happy._

I sighed loudly and took in a large breath of air. I gathered my patience once more and spoke calmly.

"With the help from Mackenzie Falls, minus Chad, we really can raise money for our party. Puh-lease it's not like Chad's the star of Condor Studios." I laughed.

I watched as my cast mates went from _elated to once again… deflated._

"Yeah he is." They said simultaneously.

"We can make it happen. I promise." I added quickly earning a few uneasy smiles from my best friends.

_**A/N : Please don't nag me about updating! I'm sorry!!!!!! Ahggg!!!! There's this adorable, lonely little button right below that would love a bit of attention….**_


	11. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Flames

_**A/N: Okay so since classes since I really haven't updated in forever I'm updating……..for the second time in one day!!!! XD! Thanks for the reviews you guys! I read every single one and they really do make me smile :P. Thanks for understanding my tight schedule… - iOutspoken R&R**_

_I watched a tiny smile creep onto Nico's face. He hated Chad the most. I was sure he was at least a tiny bit happy._

I sighed loudly and took in a large breath of air. I gathered my patience once more and spoke calmly.

"With the help from Mackenzie Falls, minus Chad, we really can raise money for our party. Puh-lease it's not like Chad's the star of Condor Studios." I laughed.

I watched as my cast mates went from _elated to once again… deflated._

"Yeah he is." They said simultaneously.

"We can make it happen. I promise." I added quickly earning a few uneasy smiles from my best friends.

~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid Chad with his perfect eyes and perfect hair." I muttered to myself sighing in relaxation, relieved to find that my mother would be here for the night.

I laid in my bed, belly down with my feet kicking in the air. _I had decided to "de-stress" myself. I lit a purple lavender scented candle that I bought a few weeks ago and I rested in my second favorite pair of pajamas. Since my first favorite, or my nightgown of course, was in the washing machine. I flipped on my television and watched as Los Angeles's local news station interviewed tourists walking the street we'd be selling baked goods on in less than twenty four hours._

"This is Tina Sanders with channel four news here to bring you the latest local updates on celebrity news!" I watched shocked as the annoying news anchors squeaky voice interrogated defenseless bystanders.

"Excuse Me!" Yelped the anchor running over to innocent pedestrians asking for their opinion on what I dreaded the most.

"Hello, Hi! So what's your name?" Asked the pesky woman.

"Uh...I'm Danielle" answered a shy brunette, obviously caught off guard.

"Okay, Danielle, now how excited are you for tomorrow's Condor Studios bake sale? Held right here on this boulevard?"

"Oh well…I'm staying right by here so that I can be one of the first people there! I'm hoping to get a glimpse of that _hottie_ Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chirped the suddenly euphoric brunette. _Obviously Chad was one of her favorite subjects._

_If only she knew he's not going to be here. I resisted the urge to flip channels._

"Okay sweetheart now how excited would you be if I told you that the Chad Dylan Cooper isn't going to be there?" Asked pushy lady.

My mouth opened and closed gasping for air like a fish on land. _How had that info gotten out?_

"Well…I guess that'd be okay…I mean "So Weird" is an okay show.. that's what it's called right? And, well, I mean you're just kidding right? He is going to be there right? Right? Right?" The once shy brunette now grabbed the terrified news anchor by the lapels on her suit and shook her violently yelping "Right?" "Right?"

The now shocked news anchor looked wide eyed at the cameraman mouthing "cut" over and over again.

I chuckled dryly. _Partly because of the crazy girl and partly out of sorrow for "So Random."_

I switched my television off and sighed as I thought of tomorrow. _Was Chad Dylan Cooper the only one anybody cared about?_

I prayed to myself we'd have a nice turn out. I pulled my silky comforter over my head and sighed. _Feeling a migraine hit my temples, It hurt so much that I eventually just blacked out into "sleep"._

~*~*~*~*~

_I woke up to the smell of something burning. Did mom leave the incense on?_

I glanced at my alarm clock. _4:30 A.M._

I looked around cautiously watching smoke rise out of my kitchen_. I didn't want to wait and see what was causing such fumes._

"Fire! Fire!" I yelped startling everyone in the house. Instinctively I ran over to my sink and pulled out the hose, putting out a tiny kitchen fire surrounding my oven and stove. I watched smoke rise up and the fire alarms beep loudly.

I opened my eyes as realization hit me. _My brownies. The brownies I had made from scratch right before hopping into bed. The brownies that had taken me hours to make just because I had to make so many for the fans tomorrow. I asked Rob to take them out of the oven around twelve I knew he'd be awake until at least three to finish watching his late night wrestling._

_Why hadn't he taken them out?_

I fanned the dark smoke as I opened up the oven and saw that my brownies had turned a charcoal black.

I turned around to face mother and _her_ family. They watched in shock. _Except for Rob. Who feigned the "I'm scared" look well._

"Sonny are you all right?" Asked Rob as he came over and lightly touched my shoulder.

I shrugged him off.

"Yeah I could be sleeping right now if you hadn't forgotten to take the brownies out." I scowled at him.

"What?" Asked Rob putting his hand on his chest, _obviously "surprised."_

"When did you ever ask me to take your brownies out of the oven?" He asked furrowing his brows innocently.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"Around eleven thirty-ish right before I went to bed!" I yelped on the verge of tears.

"Sonny sweetie, I was in bed around eight right after your mother went to sleep at seven thirty. You really have to be more responsible Sonshine." He added smirking.

_I watched as my mom shook her head behind him. Confused but taking his side. Didn't she understand?_

_I felt like spitting on him._

_He used the nickname my father started. The nickname that only certain people used for me._

_He's making me look like I'm lying._

Finally my mom spoke up.

"Sonny sweetheart we'll deal with it in the morning. Alright? We'll make some new brownies." She said half smiling. _Obviously confused, she wasn't sure of who to believe. At least she wasn't siding one hundred percent with Rob._

_I couldn't go back to sleep. I laid in bed angry. Scowling at what Rob had just done._

_Why would anybody do that?_

I pondered over the ingredients in my kitchen, frowning when I realized that I didn't have any of the ingredients to prepare eight batches of brownies. I scrubbed the dark stains from the smoke off of my oven roughly with a sponge. I checked the time 5:00 A.M. I'd be at work in a few hours and then we'd be off to the bake sale. _I would have time to make more brownies if I had the ingredients._

I pulled a dark purple hoodie with the "So Random" logo on over my pastel blue pajama top and I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants with white racing stripes down the sides. I remained in my comfy slippers and walked out to my garage. I would bike down to the twenty four hour convenience store, a few blocks away and buy the ingredients.

_Its not like Rob and my mother would know. Or care. I grabbed three twenty dollar bills out of my purse and stuffed them in my hoodie_

_What would the press say if they saw me buying ingredients last minute?_

"_America's sweetheart makes a midnight trip to store. Horrible role-model. Completely irresponsible."_

I grabbed a blonde wig I used for a previous sketch and quickly put on a bit of make up. _Now I was a light haired gal with raccoon style make-up, I looked perfectly out of character._

I sped down the street on my faithful yellow bicycle and pulled into the twenty four hour mart.

_I walked in nonchalantly, elated when I realized that not one person looked my way. _

I strolled through an isle full of different baking supplies, chocolate chips, icing, flour, and all kinds of food coloring, when I spotted someone staring at me from down the aisle.

_Just their stare sent shivers down my spine, have I been exposed? Will I be on the cover of Tween Weekly tomorrow morning?_

I continued to stock my tiny cart up with ingredients as the person continued to stare at me.

_I was too scared to look up. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, a hobo or a professional, what age, eye color or hair color. Was he or she going to kidnap me?_

_Were they glaring at me or admiring me? _

I sucked in my breath and finally looked up. An average height boy with choppy jet black hair stared back at me.

_Creepy or cute? I wasn't sure._

I studied him more in depth. _He was kind of cute. His hair fell on his lightly bronzed face gently. He wore a white hoodie clinging onto his toned shoulders. _

I stopped breathing when he began to walk towards me. _He had a confident swagger in his walk. Sexy._

_Would I find the love of my life and we would be together forever? Would I never be able to tell him my identity? Would we hit it off here and never talk to each other again? _

I quickly glanced at what he had in his basket. _He also had baking supplies, chocolate chips, vanilla extracts and even pre-made dough. Was he making cookies? Was he into baking? Maybe he's a chef?_

I researched him even more closely now as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _And for once I stared into his eyes, the most attractive thing to me in a guy._

_He had frighteningly blue eyes. Tantalizing. The feeling I got only when I stared into Chad's baby blues._

He opened his mouth to speak and revealed a grin and a full mouth of _pearly white teeth._

"Sonny?" asked the familiar voice.

_Cooper._

"Chad?! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be the love of my life! I'm not supposed to reveal my identity to you and then we'd never speak again!" I asked stepping on my toes to shake his shoulders.

I huffed angrily crossing my arms.

"Sorry?" he said in confused tone.

"You should be." I scowled playfully, lightly slapping his fluffy hoodie.

"So… what's with the baking stuff?" I asked curiously. _Had Chad realized his evil ways and come to apologize?_

"I had a late night craving for cookies." He responded grinning. _Did I really just think of him as sexy? Cute dark haired guy was in fact sexy until he turned into Chad. Kind of._

"So you're not going to join the bake sale?" I asked now shot down once again.

"I was just kidding Munroe, of course I'm going to show up, I can't just let down poor Danielle can I?" He asked chuckling loudly.

"So you saw that too?" I asked smiling toothily.

"Yeah, that girl was crazy. I doubt you Randoms have my kind of fans. It gets to a point where they love you so much they practically implode. I'm pretty sure I already beat those Jonas Brothers in psychotic imploded fans." He said confidently.

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow since you're coming now." I said grinning uncontrollably_. I, Sonny Munroe, was in a state of euphoria. Thanks to Chad Dylan Cooper. Who would've known? _

_Chad was sweet when he wanted to be. Sometimes he could be a jerk like earlier but I decided to milk the moment. He reached over and poured his baskets contents into my cart and made off with it._

"Where're you going?" I asked caught off guard.

"To pay, duh Munroe." He responded in an obvious tone.

_I knew he used sarcasm to cover up his gentlemanly deed. Chad was paying for my stuff too._

As our cashier rang up our items she stared suspiciously, curiously. _Chad had become so obviously not who he appeared to be. As he ran off with both of our groceries his wig slid back just a bit to reveal a lock of perfect blonde hair. _As Chad signed the receipt he left behind his real signature and slid the receipt face down to the cashier. In a hoarse, whispering tone he told her.

"Don't flip it over until I exit those doors." He demanded.

_Strolling our cart down to his car I heard a loud happy squeal from the counter, our cashier girl "Sara" had clearly, found Chad's autograph. I reacted the same during my first few Chad encounters. Her reaction was nothing out of the ordinary._

Chad had secured my bicycle to his car and driven me to my house.

_I wasn't sure of how to react or what to say so I thanked him and shook his hand. To which I received a blank stare._

"You just fought with me and I don't even get an "I'm Sorry" hug?" Asked Chad defensively, pouting in a _very_ exaggerated way.

_I knew he was kidding around and it was too late, or early actually, to get angry._

_We had gotten along for close to an hour without fighting so I didn't see why not._

_I reached over and hugged him. I felt his warmth through his monstrous hoodie. He pulled me in more tightly, gently pulled off my wig and lightly rubbed at my dark eye make-up with his soft fingertips desperate to find "Sonny" again, but I pushed him away before things got awkward._

I didn't need this kind of _heat_ before baking again I didn't want to "_start another fire_." I thanked him and grabbed my supplies and bike from his car. I stumbled a bit walking in, reminiscing the meaningful hug that had happened just seconds ago.

He lowered his window before driving away.

"See ya Munroe, happy baking." He waved a tiny wave and left smiling.

_How does he recover so quickly?_

A/N: Liked it? loved it?

LET ME KNOW I decided to reward you guys with a 7 page chapter instead of 3 pages like my chapters usually are. I just couldn't quit typing for this one XD! Tell me what you think and please, please, please review!


	12. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Bond Girls

_**A/N: Okay…So I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!!!**_

_**You see, when I started this story it was summer and I had so much FREE time!! But now I feel so limited. I last updated in OCTOBER!! Its horrible and I'm so so sorry! I love this story and my readers and I haven't forgotten about my story or any of you at all. Again, thanks to all of you who continuously review and pressure me into updating. **_

_**Again I am terribly sorry, I know what its like to somewhat hate an author for not updating. Sonnyella is not dead! I will try to update once a week, with school and all that it hasn't been easy..I promise not to leave a two month gap open again though. Sorry! I love you all and I truly feel bad for not updating,**_

_**I'm not going to lie, I have had opportunities to update I've just felt like going off and watching tv, or youtubing……. Again, SORRY….your pathetic little author, iOutspoken. **_

_**Verbally abuse me. Please. Hahahaha. Also for those of you that forgot or are confused, **__italics__** are Sonnys thoughts ;)**_

"You just fought with me and I don't even get an "I'm Sorry" hug?" Asked Chad defensively, pouting in a _very_ exaggerated way.

_I knew he was kidding around and it was too late, or early actually, to get angry._

_We had gotten along for close to an hour without fighting so I didn't see why not._

_I reached over and hugged him. I felt his warmth through his monstrous hoodie. He pulled me in more tightly, gently pulled off my wig and lightly rubbed at my dark eye make-up with his soft fingertips desperate to find "Sonny" again, but I pushed him away before things got awkward._

I didn't need this kind of _heat_ before baking again I didn't want to "_start another fire_." I thanked him and grabbed my supplies and bike from his car. I stumbled a bit walking in, reminiscing the meaningful hug that had happened just seconds ago.

He lowered his window before driving away.

"See ya Munroe, happy baking." He waved a tiny wave and left smiling.

_How does he recover so quickly?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I woke up smiling, frowning when I realized why…

_I dreamt of him._

_I hate to acknowledge it but he won. _

_He wins frequently. Earlier it was hard to keep myself from continuing to hug him, I was tempted to not go home even, just ride around with him all night talking, laughing.._

_Does he notice when he __**does**__ win? When he charms somebody? When I, Sonny Munroe, turn to putty in his hands, and try not to make it seem obvious when I hang onto his every word and action. Is it a subconscious thing or does he plan it out? Does he practice what he says and does in front of a mirror or is he really just that good? Does it run in his blood? Are his parents the same way, did he read up on how to win a girl over...? Does he have a tutor? _

_Of course all of that magic dies out when he acts like a pompous jerk, but when he feels like playing nice , he does it well. Very, very well._

…_is it a nightmare if part of you wishes to have it again? Are there such things as good nightmares..? Is that possible?_

I closed my eyes grasping the little I could remember of the "nightmare" I had just woken up from.

~*~*~*~*~

I stood in my driveway, hugging Chad as he rubbed his great, tender fingertips along my fallen eye make up, staring with deep passion into my pleased eyes.

_His eyes almost seemed…darker._

I reached out to shove him away, before things got awkward. I lightheartedly pushed my hands off of his solid abodomen. He froze, not falling back and walking into his car as he did for real, but taking my hand and kissing it. He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes as he did so. He reached over, his large hands pulling my hips into his as he kindly grasped my face, tilting it upwards, as our foreheads met he breathed a warm breath onto my face, just as our lips were about to meet, I opened my eyes, somewhat thankful but startled by a peppy voice coming out of my radio.

_Did I want him to kiss me? … What kind of question is that Sonny?_

"Obviously." I breathed out in a defeated, raspy morning voice.

_How uncomfortable would it have been if dream Chad kissed me? I'd see him all of today, unable to explain my out of control blushing. No doubt that's what would have happened._

If I closed my eyes and thought hard enough I could almost feel the meaningful hug I shared with Chad Dylan Cooper. _Times like these called for celebration, therefore full name usage._

I sluggishly rolled out of my bed as I was greeted by my favorite radio host announcing the official time and location of the bake sale that the cast and I had agreed on. I glared at my alarm clock.

_6:45._

In total, I slept for about twenty minutes.

I didn't take any time to pity myself though, as I tiredly strolled into my kitchen I served myself a mug full of cold, black coffee. Ready to chug down the disgusting caffeine, without anything along the lines of sugar or cream, I drunk it in one gulp, pinching my nose in the process. _Within minutes I felt the caffeine awaken my senses, repulsive, but it worked._

I slothfully rubbed my eyes looking around my kitchen as I began to preheat my oven to 350 when the aroma of brownies hit me.

_..had I baked in my sleep? … a sleep baker..? How fascinating, edgy, dangerous…I'm almost at bond girl status.._

I opened my scorching hot oven up to find that three batches of brownies were just finishing up. I shuffled over to my refrigerator surprised to find multiple foil wrapped metal trays.

_What..? How..?_

I reached into my chilly refrigerator and peeled open a few trays, only to confirm that the trays were in fact, full of brownies. Shocked but pleased, I pulled out an oven mitt ready to retrieve the trays that were about to come out of the oven, when as I shoved my manicured hands into the mitts I felt a crumpled note inside of them. I quietly pulled out the balled up piece of paper, only to find myself feeling gloomy.

"_Sonshine,_

_I knew you needed help with these brownies..and since I haven't been able to spend much time with you because of Rob and the kids, I figured this way I could help you out a little, since you've already done so much for me. I didn't want your little head to be troubled too early in the morning, I changed the recipe but I hope these work for your bake sale. Good luck sweetie, and thank you for being the head of the household when I've been to busy to. You've grown into a gorgeous, kindhearted young woman,_

_Have fun today! Love, Mom."_

My eyes welled up with tears anxious to spill over as I wrapped up the multiple trays and put them into a sealed bag, someday I would tell Mom about Rob, _just not today._

_**A/N: Okay, So I know that was a short chapter but I was dying to update, however though, I promise you all another, chapter up by tomorrow. It'll be longer than this but I was just itching to put this little filler up. Sorry I haven't updated but there's no reason to take it out on that cute little but below me itching for a click ;)**_


	13. Sonnyella With A Chance Of WaitWhat?

_**A/N: Howdy ya'll haha I told you guys I'd put up another chapter tonight! I hope you all enjoy it and please PM your thoughts or leave a review behind. Thank you all for being so loyal, -iOutspoken.**_

_What..? How..?_

I reached into my chilly refrigerator and peeled open a few trays, only to confirm that the trays were in fact, full of brownies. Shocked but pleased, I pulled out an oven mitt ready to retrieve the trays that were about to come out of the oven, when as I shoved my manicured hands into the mitts I felt a crumpled note inside of them. I quietly pulled out the balled up piece of paper, only to find myself feeling gloomy.

"_Sonshine,_

_I knew you needed help with these brownies..and since I haven't been able to spend much time with you because of Rob and the kids, I figured this way I could help you out a little, since you've already done so much for me. I didn't want your little head to be troubled too early in the morning, I changed the recipe but I hope these work for your bake sale. Good luck sweetie, and thank you for being the head of the household when I've been to busy to. You've grown into a gorgeous, kindhearted young woman,_

_Have fun today! Love, Mom."_

My eyes welled up with tears anxious to spill over as I wrapped up the multiple trays and put them into a sealed bag, someday I would tell Mom about Rob, _just not today._

I grabbed the massive bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I speedily turned on the machine that brewed the coffee but then happily shut it off as I saw that my mom had already set breakfast out for the brats and of course "it" who fathered them.

Not to my surprise she also set out a placemat and breakfast for me. I gratefully looked over the colorful meal.

A bowl of brightly tinted, fresh fruits awaited me, alongside my favorite snack, a giant chocolate chip muffin actually.. I scarfed down the meal, partly so that I could hop on my bike before the rest of the household was up and _partly because I hadn't had a decent breakfast in a while. _

Just off of how cutely she had set up my meal on the table, I could tell she put, what she called her secret ingredient, _love,_ of course, into it.

I frowned down at what I had turned her cute set up into.

_I was going to eat it at some point though right?_

I ran upstairs still wearing my deep purple "So Random" hoodie and beloved sweatpants from earlier.

_Eugh._

I caught a glimpse of myself in my clouded bathroom mirror. I resembled a disheveled hobo _For the twenty minutes of sleep I had gotten, I might as well have just taken a hot shower and gotten ready for work. _

I hurriedly stripped and hopped into shower, not bothering to check if the water was hot yet.

I shook violently once the freezing cold water hit my bare back_. I asked for that one_. I swiftly turned the knob to warm and sighed in relief as the warmth relaxed my tense body.

_I didn't have much time to shower and I had to be somewhat presentable by seven thirty, so that I could bike the hour and not be late to the studio and then the bake sale._

_I suppose I'll be meeting a load of fans today so I do want to look good for pictures, I know they'll end up on a blog somewhere._

I stepped out of the shower almost slipping in the process, as I quickly rung my hair out until it was damp.

I pulled out my favorite body spray, one I only wore on special occasions. _It was a tropical scent, something like mango or pineapple, I wasn't too sure._

I pulled on a bright yellow, frilly cami, a brown belt and jean shorts. _I looked pretty good in comparison to how I'd been looking since Rob._ I dabbed on just a bit of eyeliner and mascara, however I caked on the concealer. The deep purple under eye circles were shocking, almost as if I had two black eyes. I scrunched up my hair, a quick fix for damp waves.

I tossed my sack of brownies over my shoulder, grabbed my ancient phone, and hopped on my bike. I was halfway out of the door when I heard Rob's alarm go off. I pedaled faster.

_It was a close call and I was glad I hadn't let myself get too relaxed in the shower._

Leaving my neighborhood I relaxed my pace and let myself enjoy the bike ride to Condor Studios I was on time today, and for some odd reason I was even looking forward to Grady's pineapple ham cupcakes and Zora's lime, spinach, bacon and cheese quiche.

I teeter tottered to the sides on my bike, depending on which shoulder I had decided to put the weighty sack of brownies on , I would swerve to the left or to the right.

I could make this a game if I wanted to…into a fire hydrant and bushes or into a pregnant squirrel and some trees?

I laughed aloud at the thought of making a game out of something so juvenile, however it took my mind off of the heavy brownies and home, so I continued to play.

I continued to bike, down a dirt path and past my favorite patch of sunflowers, playing my childish game. Even if I put the sack of brownies right in the middle I'd swerve to the left. I chuckled and wondered how that worked.

I hopped off of my bike, almost skinning my knee again, for just a moment. I wasn't used to having to carry around thirty pounds of brownie while biking.

_I've got to start working out… weights definitely weights._

I needed a brief time out. I rested alongside the road, sitting on a bench, slightly out of breath, but happy to be out of the house.

"Do you want my spare change?" I heard from a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to find myself face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You look like a hobo, or a runaway, with that sack over your shoulder." Snickered Chad.

I frowned looking down at myself, beginning to laugh, from his point of view that's probably exactly what I looked like.

"…a burglar…Santa Claus…" he rambled chuckling at his own joke.

_I looked up at him, not realizing that it really was an effort. This boy towered over me_.

I peered around him and saw the familiar cherry red convertible. Of course he had driven. _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't walk. I smiled at the thought of someday having a car. Once I'm old enough to manage my own money.. I thought._

_Lacking attention,_ Chad took my face in his soft hands and stared at me curiously.

"So _**what**_ are you doing sitting on the sidewalk…?" He asked.

"Oh, I uhm…I have this heavy sack of brownies, and I just needed a break from my bike ride, it was getting kind of heavy, and well, I'm not built for those kind of things..."

I blushed stepping back cautiously, _not letting what had to happen, happen as I freed my face of his gentle grasp._

"Ah, brownies, you see, I like brownies,…." He said smirking as he picked up my rickety yellow bicycle and took it over to his car.

" ….if you had made muffins or, say, snickerdoodles , lemon squares even! I wouldn't offer you this valuable opportunity, but since you made brownies, I'll grant you the privilege of riding to work with Chad Dylan Cooper…He plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls you know." He teased, smirking at me as he threw my precious sack of brownies into his backseat.

_I stood by the bench, shocked,.. pleased, but mostly shocked._

_What just happened?_

"Come on." He urged.

_His words went in through one ear and out the other._

_His cushy, soft looking lips formed some other words, something about being late for work._

_I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think period._

_I blocked out every sound, just to stop and wonder… and ask myself if I was feeling sane._

_Chad's lips continued to move as his eyebrows furrowed together, all I was able to make out from what he said was "Are you okay?"_

_I stood, wondering if I was going crazy._

_As if in slow motion Chad walked over, smiling handsomely, used to my odd moments, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, somewhat like the sack I was carrying just moments before._

_Suddenly something happened that didn't happen too often. I became self conscious of my weight, or how I looked, were my nails painted? And every inch of my body pressed onto his felt like fire._

_I was gently placed in the front seat next to Chad, and grinning he even leaned over and buckled my seatbelt for me as I smiled shyly, unmoving, he closed my door and revved up the engine._

_I blasted the radio so that we wouldn't have to speak._

_I needed a few second to think straight, because all I could think, hear and see was_

"_I am truly, honestly, and genuinely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper." _

_**A/N: Wow I really loved this chapter haha please r&r. Awww wasn't Chad cute in this one? I love It when he's sweet…thanks fans! Ima update sooon**_


	14. Sonnyella With A Chance Of Love Games

_**A/N: I truly feel like I'm spoiling you guys! Three updates in three days?! Haha don't get too used to it, I'm on winter break…Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, sharing ideas, and being just such nice fans XD I know stuff is moving slowly in the chapters but hey, this is a multi chapter story with lots of cute flirting and such…so just be patient! Please r&r, thanks – iOutspoken.**_

_As if in slow motion Chad walked over, smiling handsomely, used to my odd moments, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, somewhat like the sack I was carrying just moments before._

_Suddenly something happened that didn't happen too often. I became self conscious of my weight, or how I looked, were my nails painted? And every inch of my body pressed onto his felt like fire._

_I was gently placed in the front seat next to Chad, and grinning he even leaned over and buckled my seatbelt for me as I smiled shyly, unmoving, he closed my door and revved up the engine._

_I blasted the radio so that we wouldn't have to speak._

_I needed a few second to think straight, because all I could think, hear and see was_

"_I am truly, honestly, and genuinely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_Chad looked over at me, chuckling in a confused way._

I gasped loudly, glad that the music's volume muted my shock. I contently listened to the blasting song until I realized what exactly it was.

A bohemian vibe filled the car as Jason Mraz's syrupy voice chirped the words

"_But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours, well ope-"_

I awkwardly changed the station as a soft acoustic guitar played, a soulful singer murmured into the microphone soothingly,

"_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face, and I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillo-"_

Desperately searching for something less weird, I switched the station once more_, I loved John Mayer, but now wasn't a good time._

I happily rejoiced to a fun sounding pop song.

The singer chanted some words about having fun, and the song seemed innocent enough.

Chad chuckled dryly, rarely blushing as he turned a light pink. This caught my attention as I listened intently to the song.

"_Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, don't think too much just bust that stick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a love game, play a love-" _I cut off the singer, not even bothering to continue trying with the music. I turned off the radio, and giggled awkwardly.

Chad kept his eyes on the road, and only on the road. _His mind seemed to be elsewhere..._

Wondering what was going through his blonde highlighted head, I pretended that I hadn't just spazzed out and not moved or spoken earlier, _I acted like all was normal. I acted like I hadn't just realized that I was madly in love with him._

"So…Chad, what'd you make for the bake sale?".. I asked cautiously, _self consciously_ ; as he pulled into a parking space labeled; "_The Chad Dylan Cooper_."

I scoffed, figuring that all of the Mackenzie Falls actors had these.

"Just some pie, that's all. It's in the trunk." Said Chad nonchalantly his expression one of disappointment.

_Why?...Did he like that song? Brat I would've left the disturbing song on if he had said something… then again I should've known, he's been awfully kind lately.._

Chad shut off the engine, and silently got out of the car, headed straight towards my bicycle. _The bicycle he had put directly onto the cream colored leather seats of his beloved convertible. The bicycle full of dirt and twigs, leaves, and probably mud too._

_I remained in the front seat, in all of my seat belted glory._

_Watching indiscreetly as the muscles in his arms flexed, jutting out as he lifted the heavy bicycle, a low grunt escaped his pink lips as he set it down gently on the ground. He proceeded to lift the thirty pound sack-o-brownies over his shoulder, as he effortlessly pulled out what seemed to be five or six pies from his trunk, and grasped them tightly. A thin layer of sweat formed over his face._

_He was very good at pretending to not notice my staring. Very good._

_I watched, mouth slightly open as I heard myself swoon. Before Chad could look up and _say something I burst out into a coughing fit, I mean, what else is a girl going to do?

It was too late though. Chad heard, cockily looking up, setting everything on the pavement as he mockingly placed his hands on his hips quoting me as he spoke.

"What Sonny? Never seen a _**man**_before?" He grinned, cheerful once again.

_That bit of sarcasm sparked my wit to come back as I unbuckled my seatbelt, stepping out of the convertible, straightened out my shorts and top, and spoke, rather calmly._

"If I remember Chad, what I asked was if you'd ever seen a girl before, not to mention that you're a boy _not _a man." I decided to test him.

I watched as he smirked, flexing his muscles like the conceited boy he is. I wanted to keep an upper hand, so I decided I would.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm a man." He said. "Feel, feel" He gloated, coming over and placing my hand on his toned arm.

I caught my breath as I touched his arm. _Rock Solid._ Before my hand got too comfortable though, I pulled it away.

"Not necessary Chad, you're a boy, I'm a woman." I laughed.

Chad stared, clearly wanting to know what I meant.

"It's a superiority complex, you know." I smiled toothily as I closed the trunk of his beloved car, and took my load of brownies, walking away from him a few paces, before feeling guilty.

Chad stood lost in thought as he took his pies and chuckled dryly.

"Oh and Chad," I chirped cutely walking back towards him.

"Hmm..?" he looked up, eyebrows furrowing.

"Thank you, for the ride, and well everything…" I snaked my free arm around his waist, stepping onto my tip toes to be somewhat near his height,

I placed my eager hands on his solid chest , flirtatiously whispering the words "I really appreciate it…" almost into his mouth as his breathing hitched, having our chests pressed up together _I could feel his heart beat faster._

_Having the upper hand was incredible, Chad could not do a single thing. He couldn't push me away or pull me closer to him, both of his hands were filled with pies. _

_Chad continuously played this horribly, exciting but agonizing game with my emotions. Just this once I'd test his._

The idea popped into my head as I walked away the first time.

"You seem deserving of a reward…" I said lowly, sweetly, as I gently flicked his collarbone.

_Chad's breathing hitched once more, as he tried to cover it with a cough here and there. I learned from the best._

His voice cracked lightly as he spoke.

"Yeah, I-I guess…a reward could be coo-"

I cut him off.

_Not with the delicious treat he was expecting though. _

I promptly shoved a double chocolate chip brownie into his mouth and walked away grinning. _Mainly because he looked so cute and startled but also because I was completely unaware that I could be like that. I played a character. It was almost a girl version of Chad. _

_..How fascinating.._

I skipped away happily, hauling my bag of brownies into Condor Studios. _Unaware that there was a very, flirtatious, girl living inside of me until today._

_**A/N : Like it? Love it? Please R&R! So how did you feel about Sonny being all flirty? I feel like it was definitely one of my better chapters! Thanks fans, iOutspoken.**_


	15. Sonnyella With A Chance of A Seductress

_**A/N: Hi readers! I'm am here first off to sincerely apologize to you all, you've all been so loyal to this story that I've received reviews even up until about a month and a half ago and in December it will be a whole year since I've updated.. I've decided to not let it get so bad and to update once again I want to finish up this story this summer and possibly begin some "M" rated stuff..what do you think? Thanks for the love, comments, input, and for staying loyal..with love, Please R&R Thanks Guys! -iOutspoken**_.. _**Sorry for not being consistent with me chappies but its summer now! So its storytime for me :P**_ _**P.S. remeber italics are her thoughts.**_

_"You seem deserving of a reward…" I said lowly, sweetly, as I gently flicked his collarbone._

_Chad's breathing hitched once more, as he tried to cover it with a cough here and there. I learned from the best._

_His voice cracked lightly as he spoke._

_"Yeah, I-I guess…a reward could be coo-"_

_I cut him off._

_Not with the delicious treat he was expecting though._

_I promptly shoved a double chocolate chip brownie into his mouth and walked away grinning. Mainly because he looked so cute and startled but also because I was completely unaware that I could be like that. I played a character. It was almost a girl version of Chad._

_..How fascinating.._

_I skipped away happily, hauling my bag of brownies into Condor Studios. Unaware that there was a very, flirtatious, girl living inside of me until today._

My cheerful skipping slowed as I thought

_What the heck was that? Ohhh great job Sonny now you're what?_

_Some kind of a seductress?_

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

I quickly found solace in a brownie as I scolded myself internally.

_Really though, what was that!_

_You know what Sonny? Just pretend it didnt happen. _

_Be like an ostrich, shove your head in a hole and ignore your surroundings._

_Hah if only it were that easy. _

I sighed in disbelief at myself as I walked onto safer grounds.

_I'm not sure Chad will recover quickly enough to see me before the bake sale and by then he'll be surrounded by rabid fan girls so not too much to worry about here..._

"Heeeyy Guys!" I slightly shouted at my castmates, "Ahaha toodles!" I huffed as I left my brownies behind and zoomed into Tawni and mine's dressing room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Relax Sonny, relax." I said to myself anxiously.

No longer did my "cute yellow cami and shorts" seem appropriate, suddenly I felt very _self aware. _

The bake sale would begin soon, and for some reason now, _Chad almost made me...nervous?_

I grabbed a wad of my favorite cheese flavored bubblegum as I reapplied my makeup and fluffed my hair.

_Chad had seen me at some of my worst times, if anything were going to change it wouldve before right?_

_I left my own question unanswered, something to think about when my head hits the pillow tonight huh? I shook off the idea, hoping it wouldnt bother me for the rest of the morning._

I grabbed my sack of brownies as my body's most obvious sign of weakness showed.

"Ooof"

I whined as I hauled the brownies out to where the studio buses where parked and ready to go.

_Of course "So Random"'s bus is the last. _

I passed the "Mackenzie Falls" bus not once daring to look over at it for fear of Chad.

I hopped up the steps into a comfortable seat far back in the bus, not looking around once but just closing my eyes and thinking

"_I survived!"_

I wasn't in my chair for even a second when I heard a chorus of complains.

"Jeez Sonny where've ya been?" asked Nico.

_Grady kept quiet clearly delighted by his pungent smelling ham cupcakes._

_I closed my eyes shut. Just listening to the whining continue. This would be so much easier if I could tell all of my problems, not just the selective ones, telling them about my boy problems couldn't help at all._

"Yeah, seriously, I'm the only diva around here, only I can show up la-" Tawni was soon cut off by an angered Zora

"Where the heck were you my gnomes were starting to worry.." muttered Zora unhappily.

"Well I was getting my brownies.." I justified.

"Oh! Ohh wait! I forgot my glitter frosting!", the hypocritical blonde strutted out of the bus.

"Awwh nuts! Tawni you know Zora's gnome tablecloth, my ranch dressing and Nico's fedora hat are all in the same bag." Whined Grady as he walked out of the bus throwing a slight tantrum.

"Oooh I'll go with!" chirped Nico not before a worried Zora shoved him out of the way though.

Unamazed I watched as all of the "Randoms" but myself exited the bus.

I bit my lip, holding back my apologies to my castmates, I sighed.

_Alone in the bus; physically and emotionally._

_One step forward, three steps back._

The low humming of the bus engine, the air conditioning filling the vehicle and my shut eyes almost made this a _little bit enjoyable._

"Yeah Munroe where were you?" Asked a silky voice yet arrogant voice, cozily sitting by me.

_Araid of the obvious, I kept my eyes shut. _

"What are you doing?" cooed an amused falls member.

_I stuck my hand out, and hoped with all of my heart that I would feel a giggly prank pulling Zora, or spiteful Tawni._

_What I did feel was denim however..._

" Oh! Hey, hey Munroe watch the hands, your moving a little bit too fast." laughed a slightly husky, cocky voice next to me.

Making my own assumptions regarding his comment, I swiftly, and embarrassingly pulled my hand in and opened my eyes.

"Chad , more importantly what are you doing on our bus?" I asked _outwardly pissed but really; stupidly overjoyed._

"Well first off, riding in it, and secondly paying the driver to leave now." He said nonchalantly.

"What? Chad what about the rest of my cast! And what about your bus? Why are you here?" I asked now confused and annoyed.

"Well..The Chadster here, I uh spilled some of my Chadwich on the air conditioning, you see though nobody's noticed yet, I don't have to put up with that for an hour long drive, I mean even though the falls' bus has massage chairs and imported italian gelato.., anyway I'm The Chad Dylan Cooper I can do whatever I want, I have more power in this industry than the Jonas Brothers and Zac Effron put together."

He smirked arrogantly but hissed at that last name. As he lectured me he paid off the driver sending us to the bakesale.

No questions asked the busdriver pulled out of the lot.

"Hello? What about my cast Chad, this was our bus before you came along and deemed it your "kingdom". I stated, anger evident in my tone..

"Well," he smiled, "I didnt deem it my kingdom, it was implied the second I walked in, and well, they'll find a ride just tell'em to take the falls bus its no more upscale than this hunk of junk after the Chadwich incident." Eyes gleaming, his smirk never left his face.

"So now its just you and me here." Beamed Chad.

"And Agnes." I muttered, clearly a deadbeat.

"Wait what..?" Asked a now perplexed Chad.

I silently pointed to the bus driver and smirked, supressing laughter over his unknowing face.

_Well, you're stuck in a bus with Cooper, you'd might as well make the best of it._

A/N: Liked it, loved it? R&R!


End file.
